Sauveur mortel
by DiagonAlleyParis
Summary: En raison d'une nouvelle prophétie, Dumbledore ramène à la vie le souvenir de Tom Jedusor, en espérant qu'il les aidera à détruire son futur lui-même. Cependant, Ginny craint que Tom puisse n'être qu'un monstre encore plus mauvais que Lord Voldemort.Trad
1. La prophétie

**Auteur** : Sephora85

**Titre en anglais** : Deadly Saviour

**Titre en français** : Sauveur mortel

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Beta Reader** : Lily Petite Etoile, qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet **: En raison d'une nouvelle prophétie disant que Voldemort ne peut être vaincu que par lui-même, Dumbledore ramène à la vie le souvenir de Tom Jedusor, croyant que le garçon les aidera dans leur combat contre son futur lui-même. Cependant, Ginny craint que Tom ne puisse n'être qu'un monstre encore plus mauvais que Voldemort ne l'ait jamais été.

**Remarque de l'auteur** : L'histoire se situe après les évènements du Département des Mystères et Ginny Weasley a les yeux verts.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**SAUVEUR MORTEL**

**Chapitre 1 : La prophétie**

C'est une belle journée d'été. Le soleil brille et réchauffe mon visage. Une merveilleuse journée. Un jour dont il faudrait profiter. Cependant, je n'arrive pas à feindre d'être heureuse. J'ai vainement essayé mais c'est impossible.

Depuis ce qui s'est passé au Département des Mystères, je suis hantée par ces souvenirs. Chaque nuit, je reste étendue et éveillée car j'ai trop peur d'avoir des cauchemars quand je ferme les yeux pour m'endormir. A chaque fois que je perds mon combat contre le sommeil, les images de la Chambre des Secrets ou du Ministère me hantent. Parfois, je crains que ma peur ne prenne le dessus en me contrôlant.

Si je pouvais au moins me distraire pendant la journée alors je pourrais peut-être dormir en paix mais je ne peux pas. Papa et Maman ne me laissent partir nulle part toute seule. Ils sont terrifiés à l'idée que quelque chose puisse m'arriver.

L'incident au Ministère leur a montré combien il était facile pour eux de perdre leurs enfants et maintenant ils sont hyper protecteurs.

Encore seulement deux jours et je retournerai à Poudlard pour ma cinquième année, peut-être que les cauchemars cesseront là-bas. Je peux entendre des cris en bas mais pas les rires ou les blagues qui remplissent habituellement notre maison. Tout le monde essaie de faire preuve de compassion vis-à-vis d'Harry. Il ne se sent pas bien, il fait le deuil de Sirius. Il a été très difficile pour lui d'accepter que son parrain soit parti pour toujours.

J'ai essayé de lui parler, de le consoler mais il ne veut personne près de lui. Cela me fait mal quelque part, parce que je souhaiterais tant être à ses côtés. Je sais que je ne devrais pas ressentir cela mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Durant la courte période où je suis sortie avec Michael, je pensais encore à Harry. C'est probablement la raison pour laquelle Michael et moi avons rompu. Il m'a accusée de ne pas le laisser être près de moi, d'être secrète et je crois qu'il avait raison.

Durant les deux mois de notre relation, nous ne nous sommes embrassés que deux ou trois fois et seulement brièvement. Je ne pouvais pas supporter sa proximité trop longtemps avant de le repousser loin de moi en évoquant quelques stupides excuses pour mon comportement. Michael est un gars patient ou alors il n'aurait pas toléré tout cela pendant deux mois. Je n'aurais pas eu cette patience si j'avais été à sa place.

Il n'y a eu qu'une seule fois dans ma vie où mes pensées n'étaient pas avec Harry mais entièrement avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'était seulement durant ma première année que j'ai oublié Harry et reporté toute mon attention sur un autre garçon, celui-ci était encore plus inaccessible qu'Harry, mais cette fois-là s'est terminée et jamais plus il ne reviendra. J'en suis d'ailleurs très heureuse. Je crois depuis lors que cela a été une expérience effrayante, d'être sous l'emprise de quelqu'un d'autre, un simple souvenir.

Un bruit à l'extérieur de la maison me tire de mes pensées. Je regarde à travers la fenêtre, le jardin du Terrier se trouve juste devant moi et je vois des robes de couleur bleu clair et des cheveux blancs.

Je fronce les sourcils et me demande ce que vient faire Dumbledore ici. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas de réunion de l'Ordre et en général celles-ci ne se tiennent pas au Terrier. Je me lève de l'appui de la fenêtre et me dirige vers la porte. Je l'ouvre et descends l'escalier. Je peux entendre les voix de mes parents et de mes frères ainsi que celle, profonde, de Dumbledore.

Je m'apprête à être éjectée hors de la cuisine car je ne suis jamais autorisée à écouter les conversations importantes. Je pousse la porte et entre dans la pièce. Aussitôt, tout le monde se tourne vers moi et l'expression de Maman se transforme en inquiétude. Elle est toujours inquiète quand elle me regarde.

« Ginny, tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ta chambre », dit-elle avec condescendance. Je suis sur le point de protester mais un scintillement dans les yeux de Dumbledore m'arrête. Je fronce les sourcils, confuse, mais il m'adresse tout simplement un agréable sourire.

« Ahh, Molly. Je crains que Ginny ne soit obligée de m'accompagner à Poudlard », explique-t-il calmement.

Je le fixe, abasourdie, me demandant pourquoi je devrais aller au château deux jours avant le début des cours.

« Pourquoi ? », demande Maman immédiatement, les couleurs disparaissant de son visage. « Est-il arrivé quelque chose ? »

Mes frères, Harry et Hermione me regardent curieusement, comme si je connaissais la réponse mais je suis tout aussi désemparée qu'eux. Tout le monde me laisse dans l'ignorance, pourquoi cela serait-il différent cette fois-ci ?

« Ne craignez rien, Molly. J'ai juste besoin de l'aide de Ginny, c'est tout », dit Dumbledore en regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune et avec encore ce déroutant sourire sur son visage.

« Ce n'est pas dangereux, n'est-ce pas ? », murmure Maman en me fixant, inquiète. Je suis certaine qu'elle va m'étreindre à tout moment.

« Non, Molly », rassure Dumbledore.

« Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas vous aider ? », demande Ron, déçu.

« Tu ne vas certainement pas quitter cette maison, Ronald Weasley. »

Ron croise les bras sur sa poitrine, il semble être en colère.

Je n'ai toujours pas bougé de ma place et continue à regarder Dumbledore. Je veux lui demander ce qu'il compte faire avec moi mais son visage est illisible.

« Venez-vous avec moi, Ginny ? », me demande-t-il, ses yeux scintillant sans relâche vers moi.

Bien sûr, j'acquiesce. Je m'oblige à marcher dans sa direction et je le suis hors de la maison. Maman me regarde avec des yeux pleins de larmes et elle m'étreint très fort. Si elle pouvait arrêter de me traiter comme une stupide enfant… ! Mais je crois que j'ai perdu le droit d'être traitée comme une personne responsable quand j'ai commencé à écrire dans ce journal durant ma première année. Je lutte contre ma frustration et ma culpabilité et je souris à Maman.

« Maman, je vais juste à Poudlard », dis-je en lui rappelant ce fait mais elle éclate en sanglots. Elle est devenue très émotive dernièrement.

J'émets un soupir de soulagement quand la porte se referme et que je me retrouve seule en face du Terrier avec Dumbledore, mais maintenant je commence à me sentir mal à l'aise. Je n'ai jamais été seule avec lui et je me demande ce que je devrais lui dire.

« Nous allons transplaner côte à côte, étant donné que vous n'avez que quinze ans et que vous n'êtes pas encore autorisée à transplaner », dit-il.

Je cligne les yeux et hoche la tête instinctivement. Il tend son bras et je le lui prends. Mes yeux remarquent qu'une des mains de Dumbledore est noire, elle semble brûlée. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à cela car je me sens comme compressée à travers un étroit tunnel l'instant d'après. Avant que je puisse m'habituer à cette sensation, celle-ci s'arrête et je me tiens devant les portes de Poudlard.

Je ne crois pas que le transplanage figurera parmi mes moyens de transport préférés. J'ignore mon mal au cœur et suis Dumbledore vers le château, ma curiosité augmentant. Il ne m'a toujours pas dit en quoi je devais l'aider. Je n'ai que quinze ans, après tout. Comment pourrais-je lui être d'une quelconque utilité ?

« Monsieur, pourquoi suis-je ici ? » lui dis-je, incapable de rester silencieuse plus longtemps.

Dumbledore me regarde, son sourire s'élargit encore. « Vous devrez attendre la réponse à votre question jusqu'à ce que nous soyons dans mon bureau. Les murs ont tendance à avoir des oreilles et je ne veux pas que quiconque puisse entendre notre conservation. » Puis il continue sa marche en jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil vers moi.

Je dois admettre que sa déclaration me déroute encore plus ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être si important que nul ne puisse l'entendre ? Et pourquoi ai-je le droit de le savoir ? Je ne suis pas stupide mais je ne suis pas Hermione. Je ne suis pas froussarde mais je ne suis pas Harry. S'il recherche de la bravoure ou un esprit infini, il aurait dû parler à l'un d'entre eux mais pas avec moi. Je suis juste Ginny, l'enflammée, la rouquine, maîtresse ès sortilège de chauve-furie.

Dumbledore arrive devant la gargouille qui garde l'escalier en colimaçon qui mène à son bureau. Le directeur se retourne vers moi comme s'il veut vérifier que je l'ai bien suivi. Je le regarde et essaie de paraître détendue alors que dans ma tête une tornade de pensées y met la pagaille.

« Baguette magique à la réglisse. »

La gargouille incline un tantinet la tête vers l'avant et l'escalier commence à tourner. Avec la grâce d'un jeune homme, Dumbledore saute sur une des marches et regarde d'un air débonnaire comment je le suis. Il me mène dans son grand bureau que je n'ai vu que deux fois auparavant. Cela me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. La première fois que j'y étais, c'était juste après l'incident avec la Chambre des Secrets, et la seconde était celle où Papa avait été attaqué par un serpent au Ministère.

Assise sur une chaise en face du bureau de Dumbledore, j'espère que cette fois-ci sera beaucoup plus plaisante que les précédentes. Je le regarde dans l'expectative, mes yeux rivés sur son visage.

Je remarque que son comportement a légèrement changé. Une partie de son aisance a disparu et a été remplacée par de la tension et de la gravité. En voyant cette modification, mes espoirs d'avoir une agréable conversation s'amenuisent et je sens l'anxiété qui commence à s'infiltrer dans mes veines, mes membres, dans tout mon corps.

« Monsieur », dis-je en osant prendre la parole et en me pétrissant nerveusement les genoux avec mes mains.

Il reporte son regard sur moi, le scintillement au fond de ses yeux a disparu. « La raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici est que le monde magique, tel que nous le connaissons, court un grave danger. La guerre qui fera bientôt rage pourrait conduire celui-ci à sa destruction. »

J'ai le souffle coupé, j'essaie de ne pas sembler impatiente. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit n'est pas nouveau pour moi. Je vis dans ce monde, j'ai été au Ministère. Je sais que la guerre arrivera bientôt mais comment pourrais-je l'aider ?

« Je pensais que Harry était le sauveur de notre monde, ne l'est-il pas ? », dis-je en demandant cela l'air de rien.

« Eh bien, moi aussi je le pensais », réplique-t-il presque amèrement.

Je le fixe bouche bée et je cherche mes mots. « Mais la prophétie… » Je m'arrête en vitesse, réalisant que je ne devrais pas la connaître. Ce serait le cas si je n'avais pas écouté aux portes une conservation entre Harry, Hermione et Ron cet été.

« Ahh, Harry vous a dit à propos de la prophétie ? », me demande Dumbledore, son regard scrutateur m'examinant, et j'ai la nette impression qu'il sait que ce n'est pas Harry qui m'en a parlé.

Je détourne les yeux et murmure : « Pas vraiment. »

« Durant toutes ces années j'ai espéré que Sybille Trelawney donnerait une autre prophétie qui pourrait nous aider à gagner cette guerre. C'était la principale raison pour laquelle elle restait au château », commence soudain Dumbledore, avec son regard perçant qui jamais ne vacille.

« Et puis il y a quelques semaines, ce jour est arrivé mais avec un résultat complètement différent de celui que j'avais espéré », continue-t-il, mais son vieux visage affiche le sourire d'un homme plein d'amertume.

Je ne réponds rien car je n'ai toujours aucune idée de pourquoi je suis assise là en face de lui. Je le regarde prendre un flacon de son bureau. Un épais brouillard tourbillonne à l'intérieur et je sais ce que c'est. Il va me faire écouter la prophétie.

Je retiens ma respiration tandis que je vois Dumbledore l'ouvrir et libérer ainsi la brume. Puis une voix d'une femme s'élève à travers la pièce.

_**« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est sur le chemin de la domination car il n'existe pas de pouvoir dans ce monde pour l'arrêter. Il ne peut seulement être battu que par lui-même, par le simple souvenir qu'il a créé. C'est le souvenir d'un garçon qui le condamnera ou qui le sauvera. Il ressuscitera d'entre les pages froides d'un journal intime pour être le sauveur d'un monde qu'il méprise. »**_

Parmi toutes les choses à lesquelles je m'attendais, celle-ci n'y figurait pas. Je prends une profonde inspiration et me dis à moi-même que la prophétie ne peut pas signifier ce à quoi je pense. Je fixe de nouveau Dumbledore, m'attendant à une sorte d'explication, mais il me regarde comme si j'étais la réponse à tout cela.

« Je ne veux pas arriver à des conclusions erronées », murmuré-je, hésitante. « Mais il me semble que la prophétie se réfère au journal. Au journal de Tom. » Je chuchote à peine son nom, ayant combattu trop longtemps pour l'oublier et ne voulant pas que celui-ci détruise tout. Je fixe Dumbledore, priant intérieurement qu'il se moque de moi et me dise que la prophétie ne parle pas du journal.

Il sourit et affiche de nouveau ce troublant sourire. « Vous n'êtes pas arrivée à de fausses conclusions, Mademoiselle Weasley. C'est exactement comme vous le pensez. »

« Mais, Monsieur le Directeur, le journal est détruit. » Je ressens un soulagement qui m'envahit au son de mes propres paroles parce que je sais que c'est vrai.

Tom a disparu à tout jamais.

Il ne peut pas revenir et encore moins sous sa forme corporelle.

Dumbledore sourit. Comment peut-il faire cela ?

« Le fragment de l'âme de Tom qui était placé dans le journal n'a pas été détruit. Il s'était simplement caché plus profondément dans celui-ci afin de ne pas signaler sa présence. »

Mon estomac se resserre douloureusement et j'essaie de ne pas paniquer. « Monsieur, vous n'envisagez pas de ramener son souvenir à la vie, n'est-ce pas ? » Ma question semble craintive même à mes propres oreilles.

Dumbledore détourne son regard de mes yeux pour la première fois et il contemple ses mains qui sont posées sur son bureau, comme s'il ne pouvait pas me regarder au fond de mes yeux, se sentant honteux.

Je me force à prononcer les mots suivants même s'ils risquent de m'étouffer. « Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas le ramener à la vie ! Vous ne le pouvez pas. Il est dangereux. »

Lentement, Dumbledore relève les yeux de son bureau, il me regarde dans les yeux et je sais.

_Oh, mon Dieu. Je le sais._

Je ferme les yeux pendant un instant et j'essaie de respirer régulièrement.

_Inspirer. Expirer._

_Inspirer. Expirer._

C'est ce que je me dis à moi-même.

Les enfants peuvent respirer tous seuls depuis leur naissance mais cette capacité semble avoir disparu pour moi à cet instant précis.

« Non ! », dis-je en m'étouffant presque. « Non ! » dis-je de nouveau encore plus fort.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent immédiatement et je fixe l'homme assis en face de moi. Je sens les larmes qui montent et je ne sais pas pourquoi elles arrivent maintenant. Je ne les ai certainement pas appelées en ce moment où je dois être forte.

« Il est trop tard, Mademoiselle Weasley. J'ai ramené le souvenir de Tom à la vie hier », me répond-il calmement.

« Comment avez-vous pu ? », dis-je sur un ton plein de reproches et en sentant quelques larmes, non voulues, s'écouler sur le long de mes joues.

« Vous avez entendu la prophétie. C'est notre seule chance de vaincre Voldemort. »

Je grimace en entendant ce terrible nom. Je rabats ma colère, ma peur, mon désespoir et je me force à parler d'une voix calme et ferme alors que je ne le suis pas. « Comment avez-vous fait cela ? Il n'était qu'un simple souvenir après tout. »

Un sourire satisfait revient sur le visage de Dumbledore et avec lui, ma colère envers l'homme.

« Il existe de la magie qui dépasse votre entendement, Mademoiselle Weasley. »

« Vous n'auriez pas dû faire cela », dis-je de nouveau, bien que je sache qu'on ne puisse pas l'annuler. « Il ne nous aidera pas. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, Mademoiselle Weasley. Tom n'a que seize ans. Il y a encore une chance pour que nous l'influencions et le mettions dans le droit chemin. Il a seulement besoin d'une personne qui le guidera. »

J'ai presque envie de rire en entendant cela et par la naïveté de la déclaration. Je me demande comment Dumbledore peut croire qu'il pourra contrôler Tom, qu'il pourra le faire plier à sa volonté. Je sais que le Tom que je connais ne se soumettra pas à la volonté de quelqu'un d'autre. Tom impose la sienne aux autres, mais jamais l'inverse.

Dumbledore l'apprendra à la dure, nous allons tous l'apprendre de cette manière, j'en suis sûre. Penser que quelqu'un sera capable de changer Tom sans son accord ou sans qu'il le remarque est absolument ridicule. Tom ne le permettra pas. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une personne aussi perspicace, prudente, soupçonneuse que Tom. La confiance est un concept que Tom ne peut pas comprendre. C'est une faiblesse selon lui.

Je ne pense pas que cela ait changé depuis que je lui ai écrit lors de ma première année. Souvenir ou homme, Tom est dangereux.

Je ne sais pas si Tom combattra Vous-Savez-Qui mais je suis sûre qu'il ne se battra pas à nos côtés. Le seul côté que Tom connaisse et duquel il se soucie est le sien. J'ai été le témoin de l'étendue de ses pouvoirs et je me demande s'il est le moins mauvais par rapport à Vous-Savez-Qui ou s'ils sont interchangeables, peut-être même que Tom est encore pire que Vous-Savez-Qui.

« Vous ne comprenez pas. Personne ne le connaît comme moi. J'ai passé toute ma première année en sa compagnie et cela m'a presque tuée », dis-je, en colère, ne me souciant pas de manquer de respect vis-à-vis du directeur. « Il ne se laissera jamais influencer par quiconque. »

« C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de votre aide, Ginny », déclare Dumbledore d'un air grave.

Je ferme la bouche et le fixe, luttant contre ma colère. Il a dit « Ginny » juste pour me calmer. Il essaie de me tromper. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas comprendre qu'il compromet tout ?

« Mon aide ? », dis-je de nouveau, incrédule.

Dumbledore acquiesce de la tête et me regarde d'un air implorant. « Comme vous l'avez dit, vous êtes la seule personne qui le connaisse. »

Je secoue la tête, ne voulant pas entendre ce qu'il va dire mais il continue.

« Vous, vous seule, êtes capable de gagner sa confiance. Vous seule, Ginny. »

Je ferme les yeux, ne voulant pas voir son exigeant regard. Il ne me rendra pas responsable, il ne pourra pas m'utiliser comme sa marionnette dans son jeu. Qu'importe ce qu'il fera ou dira, je ne veux pas participer à cela. A un jeu que nous ne pouvons pas gagner. _Je ne le ferai pas._

« Tom a demandé après vous lorsque je l'ai ramené à la vie. Il vous a demandée, Ginny. »

J'ouvre les yeux, bien que je ne devrais pas.

« Moi ? », murmuré-je, et je ne peux garder une voix vide de toute émotion. Celle-ci paraît pleine d'espoir alors qu'elle ne le devrait pas.

_L'espoir !_

Un sourire paternel apparaît sur le visage de Dumbledore mais je sais qu'il est tout sauf paternel.

Zut ! Maudit soit-il pour me manipuler ainsi !

« Oui, Ginny. Tom veut vous voir. Il se souvient de vous », murmure Dumbledore. Il sait qu'il a gagné. Je peux le voir dans ses yeux.

Je ne devrais pas demander ce que je vais demander, je ne devrais pas. « Où est-il ? »

« Il est à l'infirmerie. La méthode pour le ramener à la vie a été épuisante pour lui », répond Dumbledore, le scintillement revenant dans ses yeux.

J'acquiesce et fixe intensément mes genoux.

« Vous savez, monsieur, les gens ne seront pas contents d'apprendre que vous avez ramené à la vie le jeune Vous-Savez-Qui », dis-je en essayant de m'ôter de l'esprit que Tom est dans le même château que moi.

« Ahh, Ginny… mais ils ne le découvriront jamais ! »

Je le fixe de nouveau. Il doit avoir perdu la tête. C'est la seule explication.

« Ce sera notre petit secret, Ginny. Vous et moi ne le dirons à personne d'autre. »

Je hoche la tête. « Mais, les gens ne vont-ils pas le reconnaître ? »

« Seules quelques personnes encore en vie ont rencontré Tom Jedusor, peu se souviennent de lui et presque personne ne sait que Tom deviendra Voldemort. »

Je grimace de nouveau, incapable de supporter qu'on prononce ce nom.

« Seul le Professeur Slughorn, qui prendra le poste de professeur de Potions cette année, sera en mesure de le reconnaître, et bien sûr Voldemort lui-même. »

Je commence à me sentir prise de vertige en raison de toutes ces informations mais j'acquiesce néanmoins.

« J'ai déjà informé le Professeur Slughorn et il m'a promis de ne parler à personne de la véritable identité de notre nouvel étudiant. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. « Nouvel étudiant ? »

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'élargit encore bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi exactement. « Oui, Tom poursuivra sa scolarité à Poudlard, il sera en sixième année. »

« Ohh… » Que pourrais-je dire d'autre ? Je n'ai jamais entendu un plan aussi fou auparavant.

« Sachant que vous n'êtes qu'en cinquième année, j'ai réfléchi à la possibilité que vous ayez des cours avec lui. Vous devrez garder un œil sur lui, après tout », dit Dumbledore en m'adressant un clin d'oeil.

_Clin d'œil._

« Hmm… » Je suis à peine capable de contrôler ma colère, mais je ne la montre pas. Je ne vais pas perdre le contrôle de moi-même. Je ne le ferai pas.

« Vous assisterez aux cours de Potions et de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec les sixième années car ce sont les deux matières qui fascinent le plus Tom et cela peut mettre en danger sa personnalité. »

« Monsieur », dis-je. « Les gens vont se demander pourquoi je dois assister à ces deux cours. Je ne suis pas un génie en Potions, ni en DCFM d'ailleurs. »

Il doit réaliser que son plan ne peut pas marcher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Peut-être est-il déjà trop tard…

« Vos notes sont plus qu'honorables, Mademoiselle Weasley. »

_Retour à Mademoiselle Weasley maintenant ?_

Je le fixe de toutes mes forces. « Honorables ne suffit pas à sauter une classe. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai déjà parlé avec les Professeurs Rogue et Slughorn. Ils ont décidé de vous autoriser à assister aux deux cours. »

« Aux deux cours ? Je suis censée assister aux cours de cinquième et de sixième année en Potions et en DFCM ? »

« Ahh… Je suis sûr que vous vous en sortirez bien et puis Tom vous aidera certainement », dit-il, amusé.

Je serre les poings. « Est-ce que le Professeur Rogue ne sera pas soupçonneux ? Je ne fais pas partie de ses élèves préférés. »

Dumbledore ricane. « Je lui ai parlé de notre plan à propos de Tom. »

Je le regarde, bouche bée. « Vous avez parlé à Rogue ? »

« _Au Professeur Rogue_, oui. Je l'ai fait. Il est de notre côté et nous avons besoin de son aide pour que notre plan fonctionne. » Dumbledore me survole d'un air content avec ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

Je le fixe et me demande s'il a remarqué ma colère ou s'il a tout simplement choisi de l'ignorer.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que vous rencontriez Tom. Je suis sûr qu'il vous attend déjà », dit Dumbledore qui m'interrompt dans mes sombres pensées.

Mon regard furieux disparaît de mon visage, celui-ci est remplacé par de l'anxiété. J'acquiesce et je me lève de ma chaise.

Dumbledore fait de même, souriant, satisfait. « Je suis sûr que Tom et vous allez parfaitement vous entendre. L'avenir du monde magique est entre vos mains, Ginny. »

Aucune pression, me dis-je, sarcastique, tandis que je lutte contre une nouvelle hausse de panique.

« Maintenant, venez. Ne laissons pas Tom attendre plus longtemps. »

Je suis Dumbledore dans la cheminée de son bureau, je respire très profondément. _Je peux le faire._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Voilà, encore une nouvelle histoire de Sephora85. Je vous préviens, celle-ci sera assez noire.

Merci de me laisser vos premières impressions.

A bientôt.

DiagonAlleyParis


	2. Rencontre

**Un grand merci à Justiine, RUBIKA666, lili, … (Trois points) et Marion qui ont laissé une review pour le premier chapitre de cette histoire. Continuez, car c'est ma seule récompense pour mon travail de traduction.**

**Je vous rappelle que dans les histoires de Sephora85, Ginny Weasley a toujours les yeux verts.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Auteur** : Sephora85

**Titre en anglais** : Deadly Saviour

**Titre en français** : Sauveur mortel

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Beta Reader** : Lily Petite Etoile, qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet **: En raison d'une nouvelle prophétie disant que Voldemort ne peut être vaincu que par lui-même, Dumbledore ramène à la vie le souvenir de Tom Jedusor, croyant que le garçon les aidera dans leur combat contre son futur lui-même. Cependant, Ginny craint que Tom ne puisse n'être qu'un monstre encore plus mauvais que Voldemort ne l'ait jamais été.

**Remarque de l'auteur** : L'histoire se situe après les évènements du Département des Mystères et Ginny Weasley a les yeux verts.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**SAUVEUR MORTEL**

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontre**

_**TJ – Tom Jedusor – TJ**_

Je sens l'air qui emplit mes poumons avant de le laisser quitter mon corps. Je vais devoir de nouveau m'habituer à cela.

Mes yeux errent sur le vert infini du parc de Poudlard, sur les grands arbres de la Forêt Interdite et sur la cabane du gardien. Tout cela m'est familier ; au fond de ma tête, je me souviens des moindres recoins du château et de son parc. J'ai déjà vu tout cela auparavant, je me suis promené dans les couloirs, j'ai flâné à travers la Forêt Interdite. Je connais tout cela.

Des décennies se sont écoulées depuis que j'y étais mais je me souviens de tout et bientôt ce sera comme si je n'étais jamais parti.

Je sens mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine, je sens le sang circuler dans mes veines, j'entends tous les mouvements de mon corps. Je vais devoir de nouveau m'habituer à cela.

Après toutes ces années à être confiné dans le passé, n'étant rien de plus qu'un souvenir, à n'être qu'un simple fantôme dans un journal ; je vais de nouveau m'habituer à être en vie. J'ai attendu si longtemps afin d'être libéré du journal, de la prison dans laquelle j'étais censé passer l'éternité et maintenant, ce moment est arrivé.

Parmi toutes les possibilités de m'échapper du journal, Dumbledore était la seule personne qui ne m'était jamais venue à l'esprit, car c'était le seul professeur qui n'avait pas eu confiance en moi, le seul qui avait toujours gardé un œil sur moi, le seul qui semblait être compétent à anticiper mes plans. Cependant, c'était Dumbledore qui m'avait libéré de ma prison et je n'avais pas du tout prévu cela. Un rire s'échappe de mes lèvres et celui-ci semble étrange à mes oreilles mais je sais que je vais m'y habituer.

Un sourire satisfait plisse mes lèvres. Maintenant, je suis libre et je ne laisserai personne me remettre dans ce foutu journal, personne ne m'y enfermera de nouveau. Un autre rire plein de satisfaction surgit des profondeurs de mon corps_. Essayez donc._

J'ai attendu si longtemps, trop longtemps…

Le pouvoir qui vient avec le fait d'avoir un corps provoque en moi d'incontrôlables vagues qui me remplissent avec le désir d'en avoir plus. Etre encore plus puissant.

Etre encore plus puissant que n'importe quel sorcier avant moi.

Je contemple mes bras et vois le sang qui circule à un rythme soutenu. Je serre et desserre les poings, la sensation de picotement de ma magie longtemps restreinte vibre dans chaque fibre de mon corps. Des décennies sans avoir la possibilité de libérer celle-ci, condamné à faire le peu de magie qu'autorisait le journal, ce temps de privation est terminé.

La honte d'avoir à recourir à une petite fille pour utiliser ma magie, de dépendre d'une faible gamine, tout cela est terminé et jamais plus je ne me laisserai être si dépendant de quelqu'un d'autre.

Cela ne m'arrivera plus, plus jamais.

Pour le moment, je n'ai pas encore retrouvé ma pleine puissance car je suis toujours sans baguette mais je peux sentir ma magie qui se répand dans mon corps et qui veut se libérer. J'étends ma main et étire mes doigts en direction de la vitre de la fenêtre. Je regarde l'endroit où ils touchent sa surface froide et concentre ma magie sur cette partie de la vitrine. Lentement, une fissure apparaît sur celle-ci, peu à peu ils libèrent ma magie dans le verre. Je contemple avec un sourire satisfait comment la fissure s'élargit de plus en plus. Le pouvoir qui vient avec la magie m'a manqué. Si je le voulais, je pourrais briser la vitre.

Un giclement dans la cheminée attire mon attention et je détourne mes yeux du verre fissuré. Je regarde une jeune fille avec des cheveux roux sortir de la cheminée. Dumbledore est derrière elle, mais je ne vois qu'elle.

Elle a changé mais je la reconnais. Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Je laisse mon regard errer sur elle et je mémorise chaque partie de son corps. Elle a grandi depuis la dernière fois mais je peux encore voir la peur au fond de ses yeux, dans ces énormes yeux verts remplis de crainte et d'anxiété. Je peux voir son incertitude, ses soucis dans ces yeux élargis.

Ses cheveux roux sont beaucoup plus longs que dans mes souvenirs mais sa peau pâle est toujours parsemée de légères tâches de rousseur. Mais ce n'est plus une petite fille, elle n'a plus ce corps sans formes et ces longues jambes qu'elle avait durant sa première année. Je repose mon regard sur son visage avant de me perdre.

Elle continue à me fixer comme si elle ne pouvait croire que je suis là, que je ne suis plus un souvenir. Elle va bientôt réaliser que je suis réel, que je ne peux plus être ignoré ou rejeté. La dernière fois, elle avait tenté de résister à mon pouvoir, cette fois elle ne réussira pas. Je sais beaucoup de choses sur elle, probablement plus que quiconque d'autre.

Je ne me laisserai pas repousser cette fois-ci.

Je la regarde se rapprocher lentement de moi, presque effrayée et en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Elle est juste comme la petite fille apeurée dans la Chambre. M'obéira-t-elle facilement cette fois ?

Je lui fais baisser les yeux, nos corps ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et je dois contrôler mon visage afin qu'il ne montre pas mon autosatisfaction.

_**GW – Ginny Weasley – GW**_

Dumbledore jette de la poudre de cheminette sur le sol et l'instant d'après, il me donne une légère poussée. Je sors de la cheminée et me trouve dans l'infirmerie. Mes yeux se posent sur Tom. Il est debout à côté d'une fenêtre, il regardait vers l'extérieur jusqu'à ce que j'apparaisse. Maintenant, il me fixe, moi, seulement moi, ignorant complètement la présence de Dumbledore.

Je reste clouée sur place et j'essaie de comprendre ce que je vois. Ce n'est plus un souvenir, un simple fantôme mais une personne réelle.

« Je pense que je vais vous laisser seuls. »

J'entends la voix de Dumbledore, mais j'ignore sa présence, tout comme Tom. Le giclement de la cheminée m'indique qu'il est parti et que je suis seule avec Tom.

Je prends une grande aspiration, mes yeux passent rapidement sur le visage de Tom. Les mêmes cheveux noirs, les mêmes yeux sombres, la même peau pâle, tout comme dans mes souvenirs, ornent les traits réguliers de son visage. Il est exactement comme le souvenir que j'ai rencontré durant ma première année.

Il ne dit rien, ne bouge pas d'un pouce, seuls ses yeux indiquent qu'il est effectivement vivant. Ses orbes noirs m'observent lentement et cela me fait froid dans le dos.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ce que je vois soit vrai. Peut-être que si je ferme les yeux et les rouvre immédiatement après, il sera parti. Rassemblant tout mon courage, je commence à marcher vers lui, lentement, presque effrayée, mes yeux rivés sur les siens.

J'arrive en face de lui, à quelques centimètres de lui, nos corps se touchent presque. Je le fixe avec des yeux ronds, incapable de croire qu'il se tient là devant moi en chair et en os.

Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il était si grand, il a bien une tête de plus que moi, mais durant ces dernières années j'ai tout fait pour l'oublier complètement, ce n'est donc pas surprenant.

Je me demande si sa peau est chaude ou si elle est froide comme les pages du journal qui ont été sa demeure pendant des décennies.

Avec hésitation, j'étends ma main, voulant juste tâter sa peau pour croire ce que je vois. Ses yeux noirs suivent mon membre qui se rapproche de sa joue et qui la touche. J'émets un petit de cri de surprise quand mes doigts effleurent son épiderme et que je sens le doux duvet qui indique que c'est presque un homme. Je me demande quand il va s'éloigner, furieux, parce que j'ai osé le toucher, mais il ne bouge pas. Il continue à me fixer comme si lui aussi ne pouvait se décider à faire confiance à ses yeux.

Je me dis que je n'ai pas rêvé de faire cela pendant tout ce temps, que je ne me suis pas demandé à quoi ressemblait sa peau, comment cela aurait-il pu être s'il était en vie ; mais je sais tout cela maintenant. Pendant des années, j'ai essayé de le bannir de mes pensées mais je n'ai jamais réussi. Maintenant qu'il est là, je me demande si son pouvoir sur moi va augmenter. Comme il n'est plus un simple souvenir, va-t-il pouvoir me contrôler ?

Non ! Je ne le laisserai pas faire cela cette fois-ci. Je ne suis plus la petite fille effrayée que j'étais à l'époque.

_Oui, me dis-je, peut-être que si je commence à croire cela, cela se réalisera…_

J'entends une voix dérangeante dans ma tête et m'éloigne brusquement de Tom. J'ôte ma main de sa joue et le fixe avec des yeux ronds. Je fais un pas en arrière, ce qui agrandit encore l'espace entre nos corps. Je ne vais pas lui permettre d'entrer dans mon esprit. Je ne lui permettrai pas d'user de ses charmes sur moi. Je ne le laisserai pas me contrôler.

« Non, pas cette fois », murmuré-je plus pour moi-même que pour lui mais il m'a entendue. Je vois un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres et il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux qui me rappelle l'autosatisfaction.

« Pas cette fois ? », demande-t-il innocemment, comme s'il ne savait pas ce que je veux dire, mais il le sait.

_Il sait._

Je me souviens de son pouvoir de manipulateur, mais cette fois ça ne marchera pas. Je ne le laisserai pas faire, jamais.

J'essaie d'ignorer les picotements qui parcourent mon corps en entendant sa voix. Le timbre profond de sa douce voix qui me donne froid dans le dos et je ne peux pas les arrêter. Je fais de nouveau un pas en arrière, je respire profondément et j'essaie de contrôler mes sens.

Il continue à me regarder calmement, comme s'il ne prévoyait pas de me contrôler de nouveau, mais je peux voir à travers lui. Je le connais.

Dumbledore peut penser que l'on peut changer Tom, que je peux le changer mais il a tort. Personne ne peut le changer. C'est déjà un monstrueux manipulateur et rien ne changera ce fait.

Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas le changer. Je le voudrais, je le voudrais de tout mon cœur. J'aimerais croire que je peux, que quelqu'un peut le transformer en ce jeune homme tel que je me l'imaginais quand j'écrivais dans ce journal.

J'aimerais croire qu'il ne puisse pas devenir un monstre, mais je sais que je me mentirais à moi-même si j'essayais de le croire.

_**TJ – Tom Jedusor - TJ**_

Je peux, dans ses yeux, la voir lutter, et son expression change. Il y a tant d'émotions différentes qui se reflètent dans ses yeux, tant d'émotions à me cacher.

Je regarde la détermination prendre la place de l'incertitude, comment elle affiche un visage dur. Elle s'éloigne de moi, un pas après l'autre, comme si elle n'avait pas assez confiance en elle quand elle est près de moi.

Je vais la laisser prendre ses distances avec moi, la laisser croire qu'elle peut m'échapper, mais elle va bientôt réaliser que personne, et elle ne fait pas exception, ne peut se soustraire à mon pouvoir. Dans peu de temps, elle sera mienne. Elle ne l'a pas encore réalisé mais bientôt elle le fera.

Je dois la tirer de ses pensées. Je souris et ouvre la bouche pour parler.

_**GW – Ginny Weasley - GW**_

« Tu as beaucoup changé, Ginny », dit-il avec sa voix mélodieuse, perturbant ainsi le fil des mes pensées. « Tu es devenue très belle, ma douce Ginny. » Ses yeux noirs semblent m'hypnotiser mais je ferme les miens et rassemble mes forces.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme cela », murmuré-je, en colère. « Je ne suis pas ta douce Ginny et je ne le serai jamais ! » Je le fixe en agissant en fait d'une manière plus courageuse que je ne le suis vraiment.

Pendant un instant, la colère apparaît sur ses traits mais il contrôle immédiatement son expression et il me sourit. « Nous ne devrions pas nous disputer. C'est notre première rencontre et nous devrions plutôt en profiter. »

« Arrête de me manipuler, Tom. Cela ne marchera pas cette fois. Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! », dis-je en saisissant instinctivement ma baguette dans ma poche, mais c'est ridicule.

Avant même que ma main se referme complètement autour du bout de bois, Tom est sur moi et me pousse contre le mur. Il me domine et presse son corps contre le mien. Ses yeux noirs me transpercent et pendant un instant ils semblent rougeoyer. Je suis choquée par sa réaction et suis incapable de dire ou de faire quelque chose.

« Nous verrons ta capacité à me résister, Ginny. Des personnes plus âgées et plus puissantes ont déjà essayé et la plupart d'entre elles ont échoué », murmure-t-il d'un ton venimeux.

J'entends le giclement de la cheminée, Tom également. Il s'éloigne immédiatement de moi et chasse son expression pleine de colère puis il regarde Dumbledore qui sort de la cheminée.

« Ah… les enfants. J'espère que vous avez utilisé tout ce temps pour vous parler un peu », dit le directeur en souriant.

Je veux juste lui faire du mal à ce moment-là. Jusqu'à présent, son plan marchait magnifiquement, me dis-je, sarcastique, en essayant de bannir la peur de mon esprit.

Dumbledore nous a condamnés avec son plan. Tout le monde magique va payer le prix de sa folie. J'en suis sûre.

« Nous l'avons fait, monsieur le directeur », répond Tom en souriant.

Je me redresse et prends une profonde inspiration. Je jette à Dumbledore un sombre regard en espérant qu'il en comprendra le sens mais il me sourit tout simplement.

« Nous devons aller au Chemin de Traverse pour vous acheter une baguette, Tom », dit-il d'un ton agréable.

Je secoue la tête, ne voulant pas croire à sa stupidité. Donner une baguette à Tom ? Pourquoi ne pas lui apporter le Ministère et tout le monde magique sur un plateau d'argent ? Tom sait comment utiliser une baguette comme une arme_. Oh oui, il le sait…_

« Partons-nous ? », demande Dumbledore en m'attendant. Je les suis, lui et Tom, dans la cheminée et j'essaie d'ignorer la manière avec laquelle Tom me regarde. Je ne peux pas supporter la lueur de triomphe qu'il a au fond de ses yeux sombres.

Un instant plus tard, nous arrivons au Chaudron Baveur et nous nous dirigeons dans la rue pleine de monde. Les parents et les élèves sont en train d'acheter les fournitures scolaires et ils s'affairent dans le Chemin de Traverse. Ils sont tous si ignorants. S'ils savaient ce que Dumbledore a fait. S'ils savaient qu'un deuxième Seigneur des Ténèbres arrivera bientôt, ils n'auraient pas l'air si heureux. Ils seraient tous terrifiés comme je le suis.

« J'ai besoin d'aller à Gringotts. Pendant ce temps, vous deux, allez chez Ollivander. Je vous y rejoindrai bientôt », explique Dumbledore calmement.

Tom commence à marcher en direction de la boutique, mais j'hésite et fixe le directeur.

« Mademoiselle Weasley, vous ne devez pas renoncer si facilement. Ayez confiance en vos capacités. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez montrer à Tom qu'il existe quelque chose qui est beaucoup plus importante que le pouvoir. »

Je le regarde, perplexe. Il me sourit et murmure : « L'amour. »

Je ne peux retenir le rire sarcastique qui s'échappe de mes lèvres, mais je ne dis rien. _L'amour._

Je me retourne et cours après Tom. Je marche à ses côtés mais pas trop près. Je peux sentir ses yeux sur moi qui me transpercent mais je l'ignore. Je ne vais pas lui donner la possibilité de m'hypnotiser.

Nous entrons dans le magasin d'Ollivander et le vieil homme sort de l'arrière-boutique pour venir nous accueillir. Quand ses yeux bleus tombent sur Tom, il s'arrête de marcher. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et il trébuche en arrière en faisant ainsi tomber à terre plusieurs cartons.

Son visage est blanc comme la craie et il a l'air d'être sur le point d'avoir une crise cardiaque. Il secoue la tête avec incrédulité et se murmure à lui-même. « C'est… c'est… impossible… impossible. »

Je suis son regard et réalise qu'il doit avoir reconnu Tom. Mes yeux s'élargissent mais Tom ne semble pas avoir la moindre inquiétude. Il se contente de regarder l'homme en souriant.

« Le directeur Dumbledore nous envoie pour m'acheter une baguette », explique-t-il finalement.

Ollivander contemple Tom, bouche bée, puis lentement il le désigne d'un doigt accusateur. « Vous… vous… êtes… Vous êtes lui. »

« Je ne suis certainement pas lui », déclare Tom calmement, mais j'entends au son de sa voix qu'il est légèrement en colère. J'espère qu'Ollivander va se taire et qu'il va arrêter d'énerver Tom.

« Je vous reconnais ! Je ne suis pas stupide ! Je suis peut-être vieux mais j'ai une excellente mémoire visuelle. Je suis un bon ami d'Albus. Je sais qui vous êtes. Vous êtes lui. Vous êtes Vous-Savez-Qui ! » Ollivander semble près à devenir hystérique et je me décide à intervenir avant que quelque chose n'arrive.

« Monsieur Ollivander, nous sommes ici parce que Dumbledore nous y a envoyés. Il sera là dans quelques minutes, mais maintenant nous devons chercher une baguette », dis-je et je me force à afficher un sourire sur mon visage. « S'il vous plaît, monsieur. »

Le vieil homme me fixe et fronce les sourcils. « Vous êtes la fille d'Arthur Weasley ? »

Tom laisse échapper un grognement d'impatience derrière moi et je peux sentir ses yeux me faire des trous dans le dos.

« Oui, pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, nous montrer quelques baguettes ? », dis-je d'un ton implorant.

Ollivander semble encore soupçonneux. « Vous dites que Dumbledore vous a envoyés ? Je préfère attendre qu'il arrive avant de commencer à vous montrer mes baguettes. »

« Vous voulez cela mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à attendre », siffle Tom en me poussant sur le côté.

Je regarde avec des yeux ronds comment il étend son bras et dirige sa paume vers le haut. Les cartons dans le magasin commencent à s'agiter violemment et le sol sous mes pieds tremble. J'ai du mal à garder mon équilibre. Puis tout cela cesse quand une baguette noire traverse la pièce et va se loger dans la main de Tom. Un sourire plein de satisfaction apparaît sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il prend la baguette et qu'il contemple le morceau de bois, impressionné.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder bouche bée, émerveillée par le pouvoir qu'il vient d'afficher si facilement et sans baguette. Maintenant qu'il en a une, je ne veux vraiment pas savoir ce qu'il est capable de faire.

Tom penche légèrement la tête et son regard se dirige vers Ollivander puis il pointe sa baguette vers le vieil homme. « Impéro ! »

Les yeux de ce dernier deviennent vitreux et son expression est impassible dans l'attente du commandement.

J'ai le souffle coupé et agrippe fermement le bras de Tom. « Arrête ça ! C'est un Impardonnable ! », lui crié-je dessus.

« Je me souviens qu'il demande habituellement à ses clients d'essayer leur baguette et c'est ce que je suis en train de faire », rétorque-t-il finalement avec une expression suffisante sur le visage. « Que vais-je lui demander de faire ? », me demande-t-il tandis que ses yeux transpercent les miens. Je peux voir comment il savoure le pouvoir que lui procure la baguette. Ses yeux brillent, pleins de triomphe. « Dois-je lui demander de se suicider ? »

« Je pense que vous devriez lever le sortilège », dit Dumbledore qui est entré dans le magasin sans que nous le remarquions. Je soupire, soulagée, et regarde le directeur. L'expression de Tom s'assombrit pendant une fraction de seconde puis il abaisse sa baguette, libérant ainsi Ollivander du sortilège de l'Impérium.

« Bonjour, Ollivander. Désolé pour le problème », murmure Dumbledore en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Ollivander continue à fixer Tom avec horreur, ignorant complètement le directeur et je ne peux pas le blâmer.

« Je pense que vous devriez aller dehors, les enfants. Je dois parler avec Ollivander », dit Dumbledore, et je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me le dise deux fois.

Je me retourne et sors du magasin, ne me préoccupant pas si Tom me suit car je m'en moque complètement. Si la scène dans la boutique n'a pas montré à Dumbledore la dangerosité de Tom, rien d'autre ne le fera. Je ferme les yeux pendant un instant et essaie de me calmer. Quand je les rouvre, Tom se tient devant moi et me fixe intensément.

Je recule légèrement quand il étend sa main pour me prendre le menton, ses yeux me regardent sincèrement. « J'espère que tu n'es pas encore fâchée contre moi à cause de mon comportement dans l'infirmerie. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, Ginny. Tu peux me faire confiance. »

Je le fixe au fond des yeux en gardant une expression impassible. Je sais que Tom essaie de nouveau de me manipuler mais je ne suis plus une petite fille de onze ans. Je me souviens des paroles de Dumbledore avant de répondre. _L'avenir du monde magique est entre vos mains… Vous… vous seule, pouvez le changer… n'abandonnez pas si facilement._

Je détourne mon regard de peur qu'il ne voie que je mente. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Tom. Je sais que la situation est difficile pour toi. Je ne suis pas en colère », chuchoté-je en fixant un endroit au-dessus de son épaule.

Sa prise sur mon menton s'intensifie pendant un instant comme s'il savait que je viens de mentir puis il retire sa main.

« C'est bon de le savoir, Ginny », déclare-t-il doucement, mais la colère résonne dans sa voix. Il étend son bras et je le prends, ne montrant ainsi pas ma réticence.

Dumbledore sort du magasin et semble content quand il remarque nos bras liés. « Retournons au Chaudron Baveur », suggère-t-il d'un ton léger.

J'acquiesce sans conviction et je laisse Tom me traîner à travers les rues. Je peux sentir ses yeux sombres sur moi durant tout le chemin, m'examinant et essayant d'entrer dans mon esprit.

Ces dernières heures ont confirmé mes pires craintes et je sais que cela ne s'améliorera pas. Le plan de Dumbledore est voué à l'échec.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'était le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire très sombre.

Que vous ayez aimé ou détesté, merci de me laisser une petite review.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	3. Le nouvel étudiant

**Un grand merci à mm, MarineD, Justiine, RUBIKA666, lily08 et Marion qui ont laissé une review pour le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire. Continuez, car c'est ma seule récompense pour mon travail de traduction.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Auteur** : Sephora85

**Titre en anglais** : Deadly Saviour

**Titre en français** : Sauveur mortel

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Beta Reader** : Lily Petite Etoile, qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet **: En raison d'une nouvelle prophétie disant que Voldemort ne peut être vaincu que par lui-même, Dumbledore ramène à la vie le souvenir de Tom Jedusor, croyant que le garçon les aidera dans leur combat contre son futur lui-même. Cependant, Ginny craint que Tom ne puisse n'être qu'un monstre encore plus mauvais que Voldemort ne l'ait jamais été.

**Remarque de l'auteur** : L'histoire se situe après les évènements du Département des Mystères et Ginny Weasley a les yeux verts.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**SAUVEUR MORTEL**

**Chapitre 3 : Le nouvel étudiant**

_**GW – Ginny Weasley – GW**_

L'école va recommencer demain et ma mission va vraiment commencer, une mission si ridicule que je pourrais presque en rire toute la journée si elle n'était pas si triste en même temps.

Je n'ai pas du tout dormi la nuit dernière, les évènements d'hier ne cessaient de défiler dans ma tête. Le pouvoir que Tom a affiché est terrifiant, le simple fait de penser à la manière dont il pourrait l'utiliser me fait frissonner sans cesse. Je pense que j'ai dû empêcher Hermione de dormir durant cette nuit mais elle n'a pas posé de questions car elle avait remarqué que je ne voulais pas en parler. Elle était la seule personne qui a eu des égards envers moi, tous les autres n'arrêtaient pas de me questionner pour savoir pourquoi Dumbledore était venu me chercher.

Dès que j'étais revenue au Terrier en fin d'après-midi, toute l'attention s'était portée sur moi mais je ne pouvais rien leur dire, pas le moindre mot. Dumbledore m'avait prévenue que c'était de la plus haute importance de garder le silence. Parfois, je pense qu'il veut que cela reste secret parce qu'il a peur que les gens puissent réaliser qu'il n'est qu'un vieux fou.

Bien que ce soit peut-être mieux ainsi que le monde reste ignorant du fait que le jeune Vous-Savez-Qui a été ramené à la vie par le vieux schnock.

Flûte, je souhaiterais ne rien savoir. Ma vie serait tellement plus facile, si je ne le savais pas. La pression d'avoir à tenir entre mes mains la destinée de tout le monde magique semble m'écraser et maintenant je comprends vraiment ce qu'Harry a dû ressentir durant toutes ces années et ce qu'il doit avoir éprouvé. C'est un terrible fardeau de savoir que vous êtes censé être le sauveur du monde, mais rapidement ce poids lui sera enlevé.

Bien que je ne croie pas qu'il sera particulièrement heureux d'apprendre qui sera la personne qui devra le remplacer en tant que sauveur. Nul ne serait content d'entendre que le diable est le prétendu messie, tout le monde sauf Dumbledore. Le vieux fou est si convaincu par son plan qu'il ne veut même pas écouter mon raisonnement.

Je crois que c'est vraiment mieux que le monde magique ne sache pas au sujet de Tom. Ne pas savoir peut être une bénédiction ; je veux dire, qui veut savoir quand arrivera la fin du monde ? Je préférerais continuer à vivre ma vie comme si tout allait bien, plutôt que savoir que la fin définitive est proche.

Je continue à me dire que Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait. J'essaie de me convaincre qu'un sorcier aussi puissant que lui ne peut pas commettre d'erreur. Mais en fait, je sais que mes espoirs vont voler en éclats.

On ouvre la porte et cela me tire de mes pensées, je lève les yeux de mes genoux et regarde Harry qui entre dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Je le plains pour ce qu'il va apprendre dans quelques instants. Je lui donne un hésitant sourire qu'il me retourne avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il me regarde d'un air interrogateur mais je lui souris pour m'excuser, sachant que ce n'est pas à moi de tout lui dire.

« Ahh… Harry. Je suis désolé de t'enlever du Terrier un jour plus tôt mais il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. C'est quelque chose que je n'ai dit hier qu'à Ginny », déclare Dumbledore sur un ton agréable et mon estomac se resserre douloureusement. Je sens Harry me fixer mais je rive mon regard sur le bureau derrière lequel est assis Dumbledore. Je ferme les yeux pendant que j'écoute les explications du directeur, essaie d'ignorer la brève inspiration à côté de moi.

« Alors, comme tu le vois, Harry, tu n'es plus responsable de la destinée du monde sorcier. Ce fardeau a été ôté de tes épaules et tu es désormais libre de vivre ta vie comme il te plaît », dit Dumbledore pour conclure son monologue et quand j'ouvre les yeux, je vois un scintillement dans son regard.

Mes entrailles semblent brûler de fureur mais au lieu de crier sur le vieux fou, je risque un coup d'œil vers Harry. Je peux voir toute la rage, tout le mépris, toute l'incrédulité et le déni, que j'ai ressentis et que je ressens encore, sur son visage. Il y a aussi la trahison dans ses yeux verts, mais surtout il y a de la haine, une haine absolue pour l'homme assis en face de lui et je comprends tout cela.

Harry et moi, nous ne sommes que des pions dans le jeu de Dumbledore, des marionnettes sans importance dans son jeu. Nos désirs et nos espérances, cela ne compte pas, nos vies peuvent être sacrifiées. La fin justifie les moyens, c'est pourquoi Dumbledore est prêt à tout sacrifier.

Soudain, Harry se redresse, ses yeux lancent des éclairs pleins de rage.

« Comment avez-vous pu faire cela ? », crie-t-il au directeur. « Vous nous avez tous condamnés ! Vous devez être fou, si vous croyez que Tom Jedusor va nous aider ! »

Il exprime exactement mes pensées – les pensées de chaque personne saine d'esprit – mais pas les pensées de Dumbledore toutefois car il continue à sourire comme si nous avions une agréable conversation sur le temps et non pour la destinée de notre monde. C'est la première fois de toute ma vie que je ressens le besoin irrésistible de jeter un sort au vieux schnock mais j'ignore complètement cette aspiration.

« Du calme, Harry. Assieds-toi. Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre toute l'étendue de mon plan », murmure le directeur d'un air paternaliste.

_Mais pas trop jeune pour supporter le fardeau de notre destin,_ me dis-je amèrement.

Le commentaire semble avoir augmenté la colère d'Harry et il laisse échapper un grognement furieux. « Cependant, je n'étais pas trop jeune pour combattre Voldemort durant ces dernières années, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le visage de Dumbledore s'assombrit pour la première fois, j'ai presque peur de lui.

« Il ne s'agit pas de toi, Harry. Tu dois comprendre que nous devons nous sacrifier pour ce monde. Tu es l'une des rares personnes qui ont vu Tom Jedusor et je ne peux pas te permettre de révéler ce fait à quiconque. »

Je ne peux pas le croire, mais je suis sûre qu'il y a une menace cachée dans ses paroles et cela me rend malade. J'aimerais dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire pour améliorer la situation. Y a-t-il quelque chose qui le pourrait ? Je ne le pense pas.

« Vous vous attendiez à ce que je garde le silence sur Tom Jedusor ? », demande Harry, incrédule, en s'asseyant lentement sur sa chaise et en serrant si fort l'accoudoir que ses articulations en deviennent complètement blanches.

« Tu vas garder le silence, Harry, ou ce monde, nous tous, sommes condamnés à mort. Veux-tu être la raison de la victoire de Voldemort ? Veux-tu détruire le monde où tu as appris à aimer pour la première fois de ta vie ? », demande Dumbledore, toute trace de convivialité a disparu de sa voix pour être remplacée pour une feinte inquiétude.

Cela me rend malade de voir comment Dumbledore essaie de manipuler Harry, comme il m'a moi-même manipulée précédemment.

« Personne, sauf vous et Ginny, et les gens que j'ai choisi d'inclure dans le plan, ne doit savoir à propos de Tom Jedusor. Pour tous les autres, il sera un étudiant ordinaire comme eux. Vous ne pourrez le dire à quiconque, pas à Ron, pas à Hermione ou à quelqu'un d'autre », explique Dumbledore en nous regardant dans l'expectative.

Je fixe Harry et vois la défaite dans ses yeux. Peut-être que le fait de n'être plus le sauveur le blesse beaucoup ? Apprendre que l'essence même de toute votre vie a volé en éclats en l'espace de quelques secondes est peut-être plus difficile que je ne le pensais.

« Bien sûr, notre monde continuera à penser que tu es le sauveur, Harry. Il en restera ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr de révéler la véritable identité de Tom. »

Harry lance un regard furieux à Dumbledore. « C'est une consolation, monsieur », marmonne-t-il, sarcastique.

« Tous les deux allez faire un Serment Inviolable pour garantir le secret du plan », dit Dumbledore en ignorant le sarcasme de Harry.

Je déglutis, incapable de croire qu'il va nous obliger à faire un tel serment, mais il semble déterminé.

« Il ne s'agit pas de vous, mais de notre monde », rappelle-t-il, ses yeux bleus vides de tout scintillement.

Il se lève lentement de sa chaise, le sourire revient sur son visage et je n'aime pas du tout celui-ci.

« Il s'agit d'une petite variation du Serment. Je pense qu'il conviendra tout à fait à la situation. »

Harry et moi nous levons également et échangeons des regards inquiets, mais nous agissons comme les marionnettes obéissantes que nous sommes censés être.

« Liez vos mains et mettez-vous à genoux », ordonne Dumbledore calmement.

Je regarde sa baguette qu'il tient en main, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ne l'ait pas prise pour nous intimider ou pour simplement exécuter le serment un peu plus tard. A regret, je m'agenouille, et Harry suit mon exemple, ses yeux flamboyant d'une nouvelle fureur.

« Maintenant, répétez après moi », dit Dumbledore, sa baguette pointée vers nos mains. « Nous jurons sur nos vies de ne pas révéler le secret en notre possession. »

Je regarde Harry, incertaine, et lèche nerveusement mes lèvres. Il ouvre sa bouche pour prononcer le serment et je me joins à lui, sachant que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Harry est habitué à vivre une vie toute tracée mais je dois encore m'y habituer. Bien que je pense que je ne m'y ferai jamais.

Je regarde nos mains jointes et vois une lueur dorée qui nous entoure quand le pouvoir du Serment se met en place. Lentement, je libère ma main de celle de Harry et rive mon regard sur le sol et essaie de ne pas laisser l'anxiété me submerger.

« Si l'un de vous brise le serment, l'autre mourra », explique Dumbledore. La tête de Harry se redresse brusquement avec une expression choquée sur son visage.

« Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ! », sifflé-je furieusement et je lance des regards noirs vers l'homme. Il savait que Harry pourrait sacrifier sa vie pour révéler le plan au monde mais il ne risquera jamais ma vie. Le vieux fou nous a encore manipulés.

« Vous… Vous… » Harry se lève d'un bond et avance sur le directeur en tirant sa baguette, mais je suis plus rapide. Je l'attrape par le bras et le tourne vers moi.

« Non, Harry. Calme-toi. Tout ira bien », dis-je pour le rassurer et je me demande si mes paroles lui semblent aussi désespérées qu'elles le sont à mes propres oreilles.

Les épaules de Harry s'effondrent, défaites, et finalement il les hausse simplement.

« Puis-je partir ? », demande-t-il sans émotion en ne regardant personne, ni Dumbledore, ni moi.

« Vous pouvez tous les deux retourner au Terrier. Vous reviendrez demain au château comme tout le monde », dit Dumbledore agréablement, en nous faisant signe de la tête d'utiliser la cheminée de son bureau.

Harry et moi y entrons, ne prononçant aucun mot, ne faisant que contempler la poudre de cheminette qui touche le sol et nous ramène au Terrier. Nous arrivons dans la cuisine qui est bondée avec ma famille et Hermione qui nous regardent curieusement et avec un air inquiet.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », demande Maman immédiatement en se frayant un chemin vers nous. Je force un sourire sur mon visage et pousse du coude Harry à en faire de même. « Tout va bien », dis-je en souriant.

« Il n'y a pas de problèmes », confirme Harry d'un air convaincant, en échangeant un regard complice avec moi, sachant que le jeu de la tromperie ne fait que commencer.

_**GW – Ginny Weasley – GW**_

Je suis assise dans la Grande Salle, auprès de mes camarades Gryffondors. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder impatiemment tout autour de moi pour voir Tom, mais il n'est pas encore là. La Répartition des premières années est en train de se faire mais je ne peux pas me concentrer sur elle. Il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes que celle-ci dans ma tête et un coup d'œil vers Harry me dit que c'est la même chose pour lui. Il contemple simplement la scène, immobile, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Un nouvel étudiant nous rejoint cette année. Je veux que vous souhaitiez la bienvenue à Tom McTrevor », annonce Dumbledore en faisant signe à Tom d'avancer.

Je manque de m'étrangler en avalant mon jus, _McTrevor_ ?

Toutes les couleurs passent sur le visage de Harry et je le vois se raidir visiblement quand Tom arrive. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer comment cela doit être de voir la jeune version de l'homme qui a tué vos parents.

Je détourne mon regard de Harry et va le poser devant, dans une paire d'yeux presque noirs. Tom me regarde intensément et cela me donne la chair de poule. Il porte une longue robe noire mais il n'y a pas de blason de Maison dessus et ses cheveux noirs sont légèrement décoiffés. Sa beauté est frappante et cela ferait probablement bondir mon petit cœur si je ne savais pas qui il est.

Je remarque la manière dont les filles qui sont dans la salle lui donnent des regards admiratifs, comment elles gloussent et essaient d'attirer son attention vers elles mais ses yeux ne voient que moi. Je commence à craindre que les autres puissent constater son comportement et le supplie intérieurement de regarder ailleurs. Comme s'il avait pu lire mon esprit, peut-être l'a-t-il fait en fin de compte, Tom détourne ses yeux et les laisse errer sur les autres étudiants. Il ressemble à un propriétaire qui posséderait les lieux, comme si les autres n'étaient rien d'autre que ses serviteurs.

Quand je vois Dumbledore indiquer à Tom de mettre le Choixpeau sur sa tête, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser s'échapper de mes lèvres un grognement sarcastique, ce qui attire l'attention de quelques Gryffondors vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Ginny ? Tu as agi bizarrement ces derniers temps », murmure Hermione en me regardant d'un air soupçonneux.

« Rien », rétorqué-je, bien que je peux difficilement me retenir de rire.

La situation est presque comique. Tom Jedusor, futur Vous-Savez-Qui va être réparti. A quoi pense Dumbledore ? Croit-il qu'en raison de son changement de nom de famille, il ne sera pas à Serpentard ?

J'ai envie de hurler : _Oui. Bien sûr, vieux fou. Je suis sûre que le jeune Vous-Savez-Qui sera certainement un excellent Poufsouffle !_

Mais je garde ma bouche fermée et regarde comment Tom met le chapeau sur sa tête.

_**TJ – Tom Jedusor - TJ**_

Lentement, j'entre dans la Grande Salle où Dumbledore m'attend. Je peux sentir tous les regards posés sur moi, cela me donne une impression de pouvoir, je me sens presque en extase. Toutes ces stupides filles m'adorent et je vais aimer les manipuler.

Je laisse mes yeux errer sur la salle jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors où ils rencontrent les siens. La vision familière de son anxiété dans ceux-ci, l'inquiétude apparente sur son pâle visage est quelque chose à laquelle je ne veux plus renoncer. Je peux presque sentir son anxiété augmenter et sa peur enfantine que quelqu'un puisse remarquer que je la fixe.

Me souriant à moi-même, je détourne les yeux de sa face pâle et regarde d'un peu plus près les autres. La façon avec laquelle ils me contemplent serait presque amusante s'il n'y avait pas le mépris apparent et l'arrogance sur les visages des Serpentards. Un jour, ils sauront tous ma véritable identité et alors ceux-ci disparaîtront de leurs faces.

Je réprime un petit sourire satisfait et risque un autre coup d'œil vers Ginny. Une expression d'amusement lugubre apparaît sur ses traits quand Dumbledore me tend le Choixpeau. J'ai eu la même réaction quand le vieux fou m'a dit que je devais être réparti. Comme s'il y avait le moindre doute sur la Maison dans laquelle je vais aller.

Je pose le chapeau sur ma tête et attends impatiemment qu'il me dise que je suis à Serpentard.

_« Tu ne devrais pas être ici. »_

J'entends la voix du chapeau dans mes oreilles.

_« Tant de douleur et de terreur ont été provoquées la dernière fois. »_

Je souris à moi-même et réfléchis à ce que je vais pouvoir faire maintenant que je suis revenu.

_« Tant de puissance dans une seule personne… tant de haine et de colère, également… »_

_« … Mais il y a quelque chose… quelque chose qui n'était pas dans ta tête la première fois… »_

J'écoute cette voix et deviens de plus en plus impatient et anxieux. L'anxiété n'est pas un sentiment que je suis censé éprouver. Jamais.

_« … Il y a un sentiment en toi… un sentiment qui n'était pas là la dernière fois… »_

« Bon, maintenant, dis-moi que je suis à Serpentard ou je te détruis », murmuré-je en serrant les dents, incapable de croire que le chapeau a l'audace de m'accuser d'avoir en fait des sentiments.

_« Peut-être que tout espoir n'est pas encore perdu… »_

L'espoir, ce stupide concept. L'espoir, c'est pour les gens qui ne savent pas comment prendre ce qu'ils veulent, ce n'est pas pour moi.

_**« Serpentard ! »**_

Je souris d'un air content, même si ses paroles résonnent encore dans ma tête. J'ôte le chapeau et le redonne à Dumbledore, qui me regarde, presque déçu.

Je me dirige vers la table des Serpentards et vois leurs visages railleurs, comme s'ils voulaient indiquer par leurs yeux qu'ils sont mieux. Mes lèvres s'étirent légèrement, je m'assieds sur le banc et les ignore complètement. Ils réaliseront assez rapidement que c'est l'inverse.

« Tu es un sang-mêlé, n'est-ce pas ? », demande un garçon blond avec arrogance.

Je me souviens de ces traits dans mon passé. Il doit être un des descendants d'Abraxas Malfoy.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me parler comme ça. » Je le mets en garde calmement mais il rit sous cape, comme le reste de table. Je leur adresse un sourire narquois, sachant qu'ils vont bientôt s'arrêter de rire de moi.

_**GW - Ginny Weasley – GW**_

_**« Serpentard ! »**_

_Aucune surprise là_, me dis-je amèrement et je regarde comment Tom se dirige vers la table des Serpentards. Ils le contemplent comme s'il était un moins que rien et je sais que Tom n'aime pas cela. Malfoy et ses acolytes, en particulier, agissent comme s'ils étaient supérieurs. Je m'inquiète presque à leur sujet.

Je picore la nourriture qui apparaît dans mon assiette après la Répartition mais je n'ai pas très faim.

Mon appétit disparaît complètement quand Dumbledore fait une autre annonce.

« J'ai choisi mademoiselle Weasley pour aider Tom à s'intégrer à Poudlard et elle a accepté sans hésiter. »

Je sens que tout le monde me regarde et je me force à afficher un sourire sur mon visage avant de river de nouveau mon regard vers la table.

Je suis soulagée quand finalement nous sommes autorisés à quitter la Grande Salle. Je reste en retrait pour laisser les premières années aller de l'avant, ne voulant pas maintenant être entourée de trop de gens.

Aussitôt qu'ils sont partis, je sors de la salle et prends la direction de la Tour des Gryffondors mais une emprise sur mon bras m'empêche de bouger. Je fais volte-face et fixe Tom. Il me regarde, à moitié amusé, mais l'émotion ne parvient pas jusqu'à ses yeux.

Ils sont comme un miroir sans teint, reflétant toujours les émotions des autres mais jamais les siennes.

« Tom, je dois aller dans ma salle commune », dis-je aussi calmement que possible en essayant de me libérer de sa poigne.

Il secoue la tête et sourit d'un air content.

« Cela peut attendre. Je veux te montrer quelque chose dans mon dortoir », explique-t-il, ne laissant aucune place à la discussion. Il me traîne derrière lui en direction des cachots et je dois me retenir de sortir ma baguette et lui jeter un sort.

« Tom. Je suis une Gryffondor. Les Serpentards ne voudront pas de moi dans leur salle commune », dis-je en arrivant devant le mur en pierre.

« Ce n'est pas à eux de décider qui je peux ramener dans la salle commune », rétorque-t-il froidement.

Ma main me picote bizarrement, le fait de sentir sa main chaude autour de celle-ci provoque une étrange sensation dans tout mon corps. Je le regarde et essaie de lui faire comprendre mais son expression est pleine de détermination. Je soupire, l'écoute tranquillement donner le mot de passe afin que le mur glisse sur le côté. Je le laisse m'attirer dans la salle commune qui est encore bondée de Serpentards. Ils me fixent tous avec des yeux pleins d'hostilité.

« Comment oses-tu amener la traîtresse à son sang dans notre salle commune ? Tu es nouveau et tu ne le sais pas encore mais tu dois suivre les règles. Tu dois commencer en bas de l'échelle et c'est pourquoi tu dois faire ce que nous te disons », crie Blaise Zabini en se levant du canapé qu'il avait jusque là occupé. Drago et quelques autres sixièmes années se joignent à lui et sourient malicieusement.

Je déglutis et me raidis, non pas parce que j'ai peur d'eux, mais en raison de la réaction de Tom. Je risque un coup d'œil inquiet vers lui et constate qu'il sourit. Ce sourire me donne froid dans le dos. Il est dangereux et apparemment je suis la seule à avoir réalisé cela.

« Tom », murmuré-je en essayant de capter son attention, mais ses yeux sont rivés sur Zabini.

Tom lève lentement son bras et fait un geste de préhension. Soudain, Blaise est soulevé dans les airs, une force invisible le prend par la gorge, l'étouffe. Il essaie désespérément de respirer, mais Tom ferme un peu plus son poing, étouffant encore plus l'autre Serpentard.

Toute la salle commune regarde la scène avec des yeux élargis, personne n'ose interférer, la terreur est inscrite sur leurs visages. Tom n'utilise même pas de baguette mais il a tant de pouvoirs. C'est terrifiant.

Rassemblant mes sens, je lui prends le bras.

« Tom. Ça suffit ! », dis-je sur un ton implorant. « Tom, s'il te plaît ! »

Son regard se pose sur moi, ses yeux virent au rouge pendant une seconde avant qu'il ne desserre son poing, brisant ainsi le sort et laissant Blaise tomber à terre. Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement quand je constate que la poitrine du Serpentard se soulève et s'abaisse régulièrement. Je ne veux pas imaginer ce qui ce serait passé si je n'avais pas arrêté Tom.

« Que ceci soit un avertissement pour vous tous. Je n'aime pas qu'on me dise quoi faire », siffle Tom avec un sourire froid sur le visage.

J'essaie d'ignorer les regards interrogateurs des Serpentards et je sais qu'ils me blâment. J'espère seulement qu'ils n'essaieront pas de me le faire payer. Je n'ai pas besoin d'autres problèmes, j'en ai suffisamment comme ça.

Aucun Serpentard ne dit mot quand Tom m'attire avec lui en direction des dortoirs des sixièmes années, ayant trop peur d'être la prochaine victime.

Mes espoirs d'accomplir avec succès ma tâche viennent juste de se déliter un peu plus encore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'était le troisième chapitre. J'espère que l'histoire continue à vous plaire. Comme vous pouvez le voir, Tom ne fait pas de cadeau même aux Serpentards…

Ai-je droit à une petite review ?

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	4. Peur

**Un grand merci à Elysabeth, Vozrozhdenyie, mm, MarineD, Justiine, RUBIKA666, drayna et mai26 qui ont laissé une review pour le troisième chapitre de cette histoire. Continuez, car c'est ma seule récompense pour mon travail de traduction.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Auteur** : Sephora85

**Titre en anglais** : Deadly Saviour

**Titre en français** : Sauveur mortel

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Beta Reader** : Lily Petite Etoile, qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet **: En raison d'une nouvelle prophétie disant que Voldemort ne peut être vaincu que par lui-même, Dumbledore ramène à la vie le souvenir de Tom Jedusor, croyant que le garçon les aidera dans leur combat contre son futur lui-même. Cependant, Ginny craint que Tom ne puisse n'être qu'un monstre encore plus mauvais que Voldemort ne l'ait jamais été.

**Remarque de l'auteur** : L'histoire se situe après les évènements du Département des Mystères et Ginny Weasley a les yeux verts.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**SAUVEUR MORTEL**

**Chapitre 4 : Peur**

_**GW – Ginny Weasley – GW**_

J'entre dans la pièce et laisse mes yeux errer sur les lits à baldaquin avec des rideaux verts tandis que j'entends la porte qui se referme derrière moi.

« Tu veux me montrer… » Je n'ai même pas la possibilité d'en dire plus.

Tom me plaque contre le mur et sa poussée me coupe la respiration. Son corps se presse contre moi, me coince entre lui et le mur tandis qu'il m'embrasse de force. Je suis tellement surprise que je ne réagis pas au début, mais ensuite je le repousse avec mes mains. Mes lèvres restent fermées et je ne laisse pas entrer sa langue dans ma bouche.

La confusion, la peur et la panique me submergent par vagues successives. Ses lèvres sont chaudes contre ma bouche, son corps est fermement pressé contre le mien et je peux à peine respirer. Ses mains me tiennent par la taille d'une poigne ferme tandis que sa bouche relâche mes lèvres.

Avant que je puisse dire quelque chose, je sens ses lèvres contre mon cou puis il me mord légèrement. Je sursaute et laisse échapper un petit cri. Il saisit cette opportunité pour reprendre mes lèvres. Il m'embrasse avec une telle force que je reste figée, presque incapable de bouger.

Je m'appuie mollement contre le mur et ne lutte pas contre son exigeant baiser. Les quelques uns que j'ai eus avec Michael étaient doux et gentils, parfois bâclés, mais celui-ci n'est pas un baiser habituel. Il y a quelque chose de plus sinistre dedans. Il essaie de me soumettre, de prendre le contrôle sur moi, sur mon esprit, sur mon corps. C'est un jeu pour le pouvoir mais je ne vais pas le laisser gagner.

Soudain, je sens sa main glisser sous mon chemisier et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour rassembler mes forces. Je mords sa lèvre inférieure, de cette façon il met fin au baiser. Je profite de son inattention momentanée pour le repousser loin de moi et le gifle violement. Je suis très courroucée et ai très peur, mais je suis surtout très en colère.

Ses yeux sombres s'élargissent quand ma main touche sa joue. Le choc est clairement visible sur son visage. Je me précipite pour le dépasser et ma main saisit la poignée de la porte. Ma respiration est irrégulière et je sens mon cœur qui bat très vite dans ma poitrine. Je lui jette un regard noir et ai le souffle coupé. Ses yeux sont remplis de colère et de fureur, ils semblent rougeoyer.

« Comment oses-tu te révolter contre moi ? », demande-t-il d'une voix douce qui ne reflète pas l'évidente colère dans ses yeux.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'embrasser », sifflé-je, la fureur circulant à travers moi.

Un sourire commence à apparaître sur ses lèvres et cela m'effraie.

« J'ai tout à fait le droit de te faire tout ce que je veux, Ginny. Tu es mienne. »

« Je ne suis pas à toi, Tom ! Je ne sais pas pour qui tu me prends, mais je ne suis pas une pute ! », dis-je entre mes dents en essayant d'avoir un ton venimeux, même si son sourire me terrifie.

Ce dernier s'élargit encore, c'est le même qu'il a donné à Blaise. Il est dangereux. Je déglutis nerveusement et sens que mes mains deviennent moites. Il s'approche de moi avec l'empreinte de ma main sur sa joue. Je suis incapable de bouger, trop hypnotisée par son sourire.

Quand il arrive devant moi, je lève immédiatement la tête pour le regarder au fond des yeux. Il tend son bras vers moi et je tressaille légèrement en attendant qu'il me retourne le coup que je lui ai infligé, mais il secoue la tête et sourit.

« Non, Ginny. Je ne vais pas te frapper. Non. »

_Il y a d'autres moyens beaucoup plus forts pour faire du mal à quelqu'un_, me dis-je craintivement et je frissonne à cette pensée.

Il me prend doucement par le menton et me redresse la tête, ses yeux me fixent avec une telle intensité que mes jambes en tremblent.

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il me sourit avec un air satisfait.

« En effet, il y en a », murmure-t-il doucement à mon oreille comme s'il confirmait mes réflexions. Je frémis quand son souffle chaud entre en contact avec la peau de mon cou, mais je suis encore incapable de bouger et encore moins de m'enfuir.

« Laisse-moi partir », murmuré-je, mais je ne cherche pas à me dégager de son emprise.

Son visage se rapproche encore, nos nez se touchent presque et ses yeux percent les miens.

« Tu es mienne, Ginny, et tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir. »

Je veux discuter avec lui mais il continue tandis que son emprise sur mon menton se resserre très légèrement.

« Tu dois savoir que je me répugne à te faire du mal, ma douce Ginny ; mais si tu continues à te rebeller contre moi, alors je n'aurais pas d'autre choix », murmure-t-il tout doucement, son pouce caressant ma joue.

Ses yeux transmettent un autre message, très différent de celui de sa douce voix. Ils me mettent en garde d'oser lui désobéir.

Je tremble légèrement, complètement terrifiée par la situation. Il relâche mon menton, recule aussitôt et ouvre la porte du dortoir. Je descends en hâte les escaliers, me précipite à travers la salle commune, ne me souciant pas des regards hostiles.

_**TJ – Tom Jedusor – TJ**_

Je regarde au fond de ses yeux élargis et augmente légèrement ma pression sur son menton pour lui montrer que je suis sérieux.

« Tu dois savoir que je me répugne à te faire du mal, ma douce Ginny ; mais si tu continues à te rebeller contre moi, alors je n'aurais pas d'autre choix. »

Je vais glisser mon pouce sur sa joue et constate la confusion qui se mêle à beaucoup d'autres émotions dans son regard. Ses yeux verts sont comme des fenêtres sur son âme, qui me donnent accès à son esprit, qui me montrent ses émotions et ses peurs, et il y en a beaucoup dedans, délicieuse peur qui combat sa fureur incontrôlée afin de la dominer.

Je la sens trembler à mes paroles, sa peur la submerge et bannit la fureur dans ses yeux. Elle est craintive et terrifiée mais encore très entêtée.

C'est fascinant. C'est une honte de la briser, de lui ôter son fichu caractère mais certains sacrifices sont nécessaires. Je le sais mieux que quiconque.

Je retire mes doigts de son menton et la regarde se précipiter hors de la pièce. Je souris intérieurement, mais je dois admettre que je suis un peu inquiet. Elle est toujours réticente à accepter le fait qu'elle est mienne.

La sensation de ses lèvres est encore très vive dans mon esprit, son toucher me provoque des picotements. Pour la première fois depuis que je me suis évadé du journal, je me sens en vie. C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas m'expliquer. Peut-être est-ce le simple fait de désirer le corps d'une femme qui est la raison de ma réaction anormalement élevée. Est-il possible qu'une autre femme me donne la même sensation d'être vivant ?

C'est une théorie que je dois étudier. Trouver des volontaires ne devrait pas un problème avec ma petite démonstration dans la salle commune.

Les femmes sont très prévisibles.

Tout ce qu'elles veulent, c'est le pouvoir.

_**GW – Ginny Weasley – GW**_

J'essaie de calmer ma respiration tandis que je me dirige vers la Tour Gryffondor et tente d'oublier les menaces de Tom. Les évènements de ce soir m'ont clairement montré que ma situation est vraiment désespérée, mais je n'abandonnerai pas si facilement. Tom pourrait croire qu'il a beaucoup de pouvoir sur moi, mais je vais lui prouver qu'il a tort. Je ne vais pas accepter d'être sa possession. C'est déjà assez déplaisant d'être un pion dans le jeu de Dumbledore, je ne vais pas m'humilier davantage en devenant la marionnette obéissante de Tom.

Je murmure le mot de passe, ma voix semble fatiguée à mes oreilles et entre dans la salle commune bondée. Elle est remplie de bavardages et de rires, comme d'habitude, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à me joindre à la joie des mes camarades.

Je continue ma progression à travers la pièce en direction des dortoirs quand je vois que Ron s'approche de moi, son expression est un mélange d'inquiétude et de colère. Je soupire, sachant que l'affrontement est inévitable. Harry et Hermione le suivent de près, ce qui m'inquiète un peu c'est le pâle visage d'Harry. Je pense que le mien ne doit pas beaucoup mieux.

« Ginny, tu ressembles à un fantôme. Est-ce que tout va bien ? », demande Hermione, inquiète, en me regardant attentivement.

« Je suis simplement fatiguée », dis-je en échangeant un bref coup d'œil avec Harry qui sait que je mens.

« Où as-tu été ? », demande Ron d'un ton sec.

« Je devais expliquer au nouvel élève un certain nombre de choses concernant Poudlard. » Je mens. Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit considérablement et il serre les poings. La situation est difficile pour lui, peut-être même beaucoup plus difficile que pour moi.

« Pourquoi dois-tu t'occuper de lui ? Un Serpentard devrait le faire ! », s'exclame Ron.

« Dumbledore m'a demandé de le faire avant qu'il ne soit réparti à Serpentard », dis-je impatiemment.

« Pourquoi as-tu accepté ? », demande Ron d'un air accusateur.

Je veux expliquer que ce n'était pas mon désir, parce que c'est la vérité, mais parfois je me demande si j'ai déjà décidé quelque chose de mon propre chef. Je risque un coup d'œil vers Harry dont l'expression est amère et dont les yeux sont pleins de colère. Je crois qu'il pense à Dumbledore, l'homme qui nous utilise comme il le souhaite.

« Ron, je voulais faire plaisir à Dumbledore », murmuré-je d'un air fatigué en lui adressant un sourire forcé.

Il soupire et hausse les épaules.

« Tu dois savoir au mieux », commence-t-il. « Mais fais attention, c'est un Serpentard ! », lâche-t-il finalement.

Je dois m'empêcher de rire en entendant sa déclaration. Le fait que Tom soit un Serpentard n'est pas vraiment le moindre de mes problèmes. Je préférerais tous les autres Serpentards par rapport à Tom. Je supporterais même la compagnie de Malfoy si cela ôtait Tom de ma vie.

Je dis bonsoir au trio, me dirige vers mon dortoir et me laisse tomber sur mon lit aussitôt que j'arrive dans la pièce. J'essaie d'ignorer le bavardage de mes camarades de chambrée, mais mon attention est captée lorsque j'entends le nom de la personne qui a chamboulé toute ma vie.

« Ce nouvel étudiant, Tom, il est si beau et semble tout à fait charmant ! », s'exclame Melinda, une fille qui possède le rire le plus gênant sur cette planète.

J'étouffe un grognement sarcastique avec mon oreiller.

« J'aimerais bien aller à Pré-au-Lard avec lui », dit Victoria d'un air rêveur. Bien qu'elles soient mes camarades de dortoir et dans mon année, nous ne passons pas beaucoup de temps ensemble. Je suppose que nous sommes trop différentes, mais je dois les mettre en garde.

Je m'assieds et les regarde.

« Si j'étais vous, je serais prudente avec lui. Il n'est pas le gentil garçon que vous imaginez », dis-je pour les avertir.

Les filles me regardent avec suspicion.

« J'aime les mauvais garçons ! », s'exclame Victoria, ne prenant pas du tout mes paroles au sérieux.

« Tu le veux pour toi toute seule, n'est-ce pas ? », marmonne Melinda en me fixant d'un air soupçonneux.

Je roule les yeux et repose ma tête sur l'oreiller. J'ai fait mon travail pour les avertir, maintenant c'est à elles d'être raisonnables. Je les donnerais volontiers à Tom s'il me le permettait.

_Mauvais garçon_… Si elles recherchent cela, Tom est parfait, bien que je pense que leur définition du mot 'méchanceté' diffère de celle de Tom. Je jette un silencio tout autour de mon lit afin de ne pas entendre leur stupide discussion et ferme les yeux, voulant juste dormir.

_**GW – Ginny Weasley – GW**_

Deux heures de sommeil, c'est tout ce que j'ai eu la nuit dernière, et maintenant je suis dans la salle de bains, en retard, et il va en être de même pour le petit-déjeuner. Je soupire, m'essuie le corps avec la serviette et m'arrête au niveau de ma taille car cela me fait mal. J'enlève celle-ci et vais vers le miroir pour me regarder.

Mes yeux s'élargissent un peu en voyant les ecchymoses autour de ma taille, là où Tom m'a agrippée hier soir. Je peux seulement espérer que ce sont les dernières marques qu'il laissera sur mon corps, mais en fait j'en doute fort. Je remarque un petit bleu sur mon cou à l'endroit où il m'a mordue. Je prends ma baguette, la pointe vers celui-ci et me lance un charme afin de dissimuler l'ecchymose. Personne n'a besoin de savoir ce qui se passe entre Tom et moi, c'est suffisamment grave que je le sache.

Je me précipite hors de la salle de bains et me dirige vers mon dortoir, où je m'habille en hâte. Je quitte la salle commune et cours à travers les couloirs du château. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre et décide de sauter complètement le petit-déjeuner. Je marche en direction des cachots où se tiendra mon premier cours de la journée : Potions avec les sixièmes années. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je suis censée assister à celui-ci.

J'arrive dans le couloir où se trouve la salle de classe et vois les Serpentards et la plupart des Serdaigles qui attendent déjà le professeur Slughorn. Ils me regardent curieusement car ils savent que je suis seulement en cinquième année, et par conséquent je ne suis pas censée assister à leur cours.

« C'est le cours de Potions pour les sixièmes années », dit Michael froidement ; depuis notre rupture il me traite comme une moins que rien.

Je lui lance un regard furieux et rétorque : « Je le sais. »

Mes yeux tombent sur Tom à ce moment-là et je le vois parler avec Pansy et Daphne en souriant d'un air charmant. Les deux salopes de Serpentards émettent de petits cris en buvant ce qu'il dit et elles battent des cils en sa direction. Je pense que je vais être malade.

Tom fait son charmant, c'est le même charme qui m'a fait écrire dans le journal il y a quelques années. Je préfère presque quand il est agressif et menaçant parce qu'il est plus prévisible. Tom est très manipulateur, il embobine les gens sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, bien que Pansy ne soit pas suffisamment perspicace pour remarquer si quelqu'un la manipule.

Je sursaute légèrement quand je sens une main sur mon épaule, me retourne et regarde le visage souriant de Terry Boot.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais si bonne en Potions. »

_Moi non plus…_

« Je suis assez bonne. Dumbledore pense que je dois assister aux deux cours », dis-je en souriant. Du coin des yeux, je remarque que Tom pose son regard sur moi, il a complètement oublié ses deux fans.

Terry me touche gentiment le bras.

« Veux-tu t'asseoir à côté de moi ? »

Je le fixe, incertaine, et humecte nerveusement mes lèvres. Que puis-je dire ? C'est dangereux car Tom nous regarde. Pour autant que je sache, Tom pourrait tuer Terry juste parce qu'il m'a parlé.

Le professeur Slughorn ouvre la porte de la salle de cours, cela m'évite donc de répondre à la question. Ce dernier a une expression nerveuse, presque hantée, sur son large visage. Il retourne à son bureau et attend que les étudiants arrivent.

J'entre dans la pièce et regarde tout autour de moi, incertaine, puis Slughorn me dit :

« Dumbledore a dit que vous devriez vous asseoir à côté de… » Ses yeux se posent sur Tom et le professeur pâlit encore plus, il semble malade. Il s'éclaircit nerveusement la voix. « Monsieur McTrevor, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tom sourit, « Bien sûr, monsieur. »

Je vois Slughorn frissonner et me demande si les autres l'ont aussi vu. Il connaît Tom, il lui a enseigné dans le passé. Cela doit être terrifiant pour lui d'avoir maintenant Tom assis en face de lui.

Lentement, je me dirige vers Tom et m'assieds à côté de lui. Theodore Nott et Drago s'assoient à la même table et ils me regardent d'un air désobligeant. Je me fiche pas mal s'ils me lancent des regards furieux ou s'ils me menacent, à côté de Tom, ils ne sont que des doux nounours.

Tom se penche vers moi, ses yeux s'attardent pendant un instant sur mon cou.

« Ainsi donc, tu as utilisé un charme pour dissimuler la marque que je t'ai faite ? », murmure-t-il avec un sourire satisfait. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais déjà appris celui-ci. »

Je sens de nouveau la colère pulser à travers moi, celle-ci m'emplit jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse éclater à chaque instant. Je me tourne vers lui, mes yeux se plissent légèrement.

« J'en ai parfois eu besoin durant ma relation avec Michael », sifflé-je en réalisant trop tard mon erreur.

Les yeux de Tom sont désormais rivés vers la table des Serdaigles et fixent Michael. Ce n'était qu'un mensonge car les baisers de Michael ne m'ont jamais laissé la moindre marque, mais maintenant Tom sait que j'ai été avec Michael.

« Tom ? », chuchoté-je en essayant de capter son attention. Lentement, il détourne son regard de Michael et me regarde avec ce dangereux sourire sur son visage.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

« Maintenant, commençons… » La voix de Slughorn attire mon attention, il se tient debout à côté de son bureau et ressemble à un animal traqué. « Potions… »

Le professeur jette un autre coup d'œil nerveux à Tom, puis sa jambe heurte le meuble, ce qui provoque la chute de quelques flacons. Ceux-ci se fracassent au sol et éclatent en mille morceaux. Quelques ricanements retentissent à travers la pièce parce les autres pensent que notre nouvel enseignant n'est qu'un maladroit idiot, mais je le connais mieux.

Il est terrifié par le fait de se retrouver face à Tom, son ancien élève. Slughorn connaît Tom et il sait qui il deviendra. De plus, il a probablement réalisé, contrairement à Dumbledore, que Tom est déjà dangereux. Je serais également terrifiée, je le suis mais pour d'autres raisons. Du coin de mes yeux, je vois un petit sourire satisfait apparaître sur les lèvres de Tom. Il apprécie la peur de Slughorn, sachant fort bien qu'il en est la cause.

Retrouvant son calme, le professeur se redresse et désigne quatre chaudrons bouillonnants qui se trouvent en face de son bureau.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que quelqu'un parmi vous connaît cette potion ? » Il désigne le premier récipient, le contenu ressemble à de l'eau qui bout. Je fronce les sourcils et essaie de trouver ce que cela pourrait être mais je vais probablement l'apprendre en cinquième année de Potions.

Je regarde Tom qui lève le doigt nonchalamment avec une expression contenue sur son visage.

Slughorn hésite, ses yeux cherchent à choisir quelqu'un d'autre mais personne ne se manifeste.

« Oui, Monsieur Je… McTrevor ? »

« C'est du Veritaserum. Il oblige le buveur à dire la vérité, du moins ceux qui ne sont pas assez habiles pour tromper la potion », dit Tom.

Slughorn déglutit et s'éclaircit de nouveau la gorge.

« Il n'est pas possible de résister au Veritaserum », dit-il lentement.

« Peut-être difficile mais pas impossible », murmure Tom avec arrogance.

Slughorn reste immobile et fixe Tom. Les autres étudiants regardent leur professeur dans l'expectative et attendent qu'il continue son cours.

J'éprouve de la pitié pour Slughorn et me demande comment Dumbledore l'a convaincu de revenir à Poudlard.

Je frémis un peu quand je jette un coup d'œil vers Tom, son sourire triomphant me met mal à l'aise. Il apprécie de voir la peur des autres gens et la savoure à chaque instant. Cela doit lui donner l'impression qu'il est incroyablement puissant pour un garçon de seize ans car il est la raison de leur peur. Je ferme les yeux pendant un instant et tente de rassembler mes forces.

Quand je les ouvre de nouveau, je regarde une paire d'yeux noirs. Son regard me met très mal à l'aise et j'aimerais bien pouvoir voir au fond de ceux-ci, une seule fois, ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il ressent, mais ils sont complètement illisibles et impénétrables.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Merci par avance à ceux qui me laisseront une petite review.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	5. Addiction

**Un grand merci à lolla, Elysabeth, Vozrozhdenyie, MarineD, Justiine, RUBIKA666 et nany1974 qui ont laissé une review pour le quatrième chapitre de cette histoire. Continuez, car c'est ma seule récompense pour mon travail de traduction.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Auteur** : Sephora85

**Titre en anglais** : Deadly Saviour

**Titre en français** : Sauveur mortel

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Beta Reader** : Lily Petite Etoile, qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet **: En raison d'une nouvelle prophétie disant que Voldemort ne peut être vaincu que par lui-même, Dumbledore ramène à la vie le souvenir de Tom Jedusor, croyant que le garçon les aidera dans leur combat contre son futur lui-même. Cependant, Ginny craint que Tom ne puisse n'être qu'un monstre encore plus mauvais que Voldemort ne l'ait jamais été.

**Remarque de l'auteur** : L'histoire se situe après les évènements du Département des Mystères et Ginny Weasley a les yeux verts.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**SAUVEUR MORTEL**

**Chapitre 5 : Addiction**

_**TJ – Tom Jedusor – TJ**_

Je regarde la jeune fille nue à côté de moi, mes yeux errent sur cet étalage de chair dénudée. Elle a été tellement soucieuse de me satisfaire, à exaucer tous mes désirs, à faire tout ce que je voulais, contrairement à Ginny.

Je sens une nouvelle vague de rage monter en moi. Encore une fois ! Je suis de nouveau en train de faire cela. Je la compare avec Ginny.

Tout, je compare tout par rapport à Ginny. Elle est dans ma tête et ne me quitte pas. C'est exaspérant !

Ginny est têtue et obstinée. Elle n'est pas du tout respectueuse, mais il y a toujours ce quelque chose en elle que je n'arrive pas oublier. Non ! Je ne peux me permettre d'avoir de telles pensées. Je suis trop fort, trop puissant pour elles. Je dois me maîtriser, toujours.

Pourquoi m'embêter avec Ginny quand il y a quelqu'un de bien plus obéissant à côté de moi ? Quand cette fille qui est dans mes bras a renoncé à toute sa dignité sans y penser, juste parce qu'elle veut obtenir mon affection ? Stupide mais néanmoins divertissante chose. Mais elle n'est pas Ginny.

Je peux difficilement me retenir de détruire mon environnement à cette désagréable pensée.

J'ai besoin de me distraire. Je me place au dessus de Pansy, mes mains se posent sur ses épaules et la plaquent contre le lit. Je la pénètre sans dire un mot, voulant juste une réaction de sa part. Ses yeux s'ouvrent lentement avec un air fatigué, mais il n'y a pas la peur que j'espérais voir en eux. Au lieu de cela, je contemple des yeux noirs, pas verts. Pansy me sourit, désireuse de me plaire. Je déteste la voir comme cela.

La peur, l'horreur, l'anxiété, voire la haine, sont tellement plus séduisantes dans les yeux d'une femme. Je veux voir ces émotions dans ceux-ci. Je sais que les yeux de Ginny en sont toujours pleins, mais ceux de Pansy ne sont que des orbes vides qui ne reflètent que les émotions qu'elle croit que je veux voir. Je pousse plus fort, mes mains appuient davantage sur elle, mais elle affiche toujours ce sourire et ces yeux avides.

C'est exaspérant ! Plus je pousse en elle, plus je pense à Ginny et cela me rend furieux. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été aussi en colère de toute ma vie. Pansy est comme une marionnette et je suis son maître. Mon Dieu, je n'aurais jamais pensé que je détesterais être le maître de quelqu'un.

Pansy essaie juste de me plaire parce qu'elle a compris que je suis puissant et fort. Comme toutes les femmes, elle tente de se rapprocher d'un homme qui a le pouvoir. Cela a toujours été comme ça.

Mon Dieu, que je déteste voir ses yeux avides. Je lui passe les bras par-dessus la tête, mon regard erre sur ses seins ainsi exposés pendant un instant, mais ils ne sont pas capables de retenir mon attention. Je pousse encore fort en elle. Je me moque si je lui fais mal. Je veux la blesser, voir la crainte et la peur dans ses yeux. Si elle pouvait juste cesser d'avoir l'air si passionnée !

Une légère plainte s'échappe des lèvres de Pansy, mais elle la masque par un gémissement et cela cause ma perte. Je ne supporte plus sa proximité et son empressement. Je me retire de son corps et me redresse, essoufflé.

« Tom ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », demande Pansy avec sa voix toute douce, et j'ai besoin de toutes mes forces pour ne pas saisir ma baguette et la tuer.

« Va-t-en ! », dis-je en ne regardant même dans sa direction, car je me tiens désormais debout, nu à côté du lit, et contemple l'extérieur à travers la fenêtre. Je la regarde, je vais perdre le peu de retenue que j'ai encore.

« Tom ? Je ne comprends pas », dit-elle, et je peux entendre sa voix qui se rapproche par rapport à l'instant d'avant.

« Je n'avais pas pensé que tu le ferais. Maintenant, va-t-en ! », dis-je froidement, mon regard fixé sur la fenêtre magique du dortoir.

« Mais Tom, je pensais… », murmure-t-elle en me touchant l'épaule.

Ma réaction est plus un réflexe que le résultat de son geste. Je fais volte-face et la gifle violemment.

« Va-t-en maintenant, ou je te jure que je te montrerai la signification du mot douleur », crié-je en contemplant, dégoûté, son corps dénudé.

Désormais il y a de la peur et de la souffrance dans ses yeux, mais cela ne ressemble même pas à ce que je veux. Ce n'est pas la peur qui emplit les yeux de Ginny à chaque fois qu'elle me voit. Les émotions de Pansy sont creuses, n'ont aucune valeur, tout comme l'ensemble de son être. Je méprise la faiblesse d'esprit des créatures comme elle. Mon Dieu, que je les méprise !

C'est en se tenant la joue, des larmes coulant sur son visage, que Pansy saisit ses vêtements et se précipite hors du dortoir.

Seul. Enfin.

Pansy aurait dû me rendre vivant, en ayant des relations sexuelles avec elle. J'aurais dû me sentir en vie mais je me sens seulement creux, mort. Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi peu vivant, même pas quand j'étais confiné dans ce foutu journal. Je sais ce qui me donne l'impression d'être en vie. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui réussisse à me faire cela. Une seule personne.

Je laisse échapper un grognement. Je m'habille et j'ai désespérément besoin d'un peu d'air frais. Je dois juste sortir d'ici pendant quelques minutes, ou je pourrais mettre en pièces l'ensemble du château. Je sors précipitamment de la salle commune et traverse les couloirs jusqu'à ce que j'arrive finalement au-dehors.

Je prends une grande inspiration et laisse mes yeux errer sur l'immense parc de Poudlard. Ensuite, je l'aperçois et ne peux détourner mon regard d'elle. Ses cheveux roux scintillent à la lumière du soleil et sa peau pâle apparaît au loin comme du marbre blanc. Elle ne regarde pas dans ma direction, toute concentrée sur le livre posé sur ses genoux. Je veux détacher mes yeux d'elle mais je n'arrive pas à le faire.

Ginevra. Ginny. Ma douce Ginny.

Parfois, je veux simplement la briser, la détruire complètement, me débarrasser d'elle, bannir toute trace d'elle de ma vie, mon esprit, mais de nouveau je ne peux pas résister à être près d'elle, de regarder dans ses yeux verts, de voir sa colère, sa haine, sa peur…

Oh oui, sa peur. C'est la plus douce chose dans ce monde et au-delà.

Je me délecte de celle-ci, sachant que je suis celui qui l'a provoquée. Mon Dieu, comme j'aimerais de nouveau voir sa peur. Rien ne me fait sentir plus puissant et plus vivant.

Ses yeux à elle, ces émeraudes scintillantes, j'aimerais qu'elles ne s'adressent qu'à moi seul. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée qu'elle puisse regarder quelqu'un de la même manière qu'elle le fait avec moi. La seule pensée qu'elle puisse craindre quelqu'un comme elle me craint, me donne envie de détruire tout ce qui se trouve autour de moi et j'aimerais l'anéantir car elle a ce pouvoir sur moi. Nul n'a jamais eu un tel pouvoir sur moi.

Je suis capturé par ses yeux, par tout son être. C'est comme une dangereuse dépendance. Je suis accro à elle, à sa peur. Elle est la quintessence de la vie. Pleine d'émotions que je ne comprends pas, que je ne ressens pas. Mais de toutes ces émotions, c'est sa peur qui me fascine le plus.

La peur dans les yeux des autres personnes ne devrait pas avoir un tel impact sur moi. Je suis habitué à voir celle-ci dans les yeux des autres, à voir la terreur sur leurs visages, à les voir trembler devant moi, mais sa peur, la peur de Ginny, est plus qu'une simple peur de moi. Elle me craint, oui, mais pour des raisons très différentes des autres. Elle a peur de ce que je pourrais lui faire, mais elle craint encore plus ce que je peux lui faire faire, ce que je peux lui faire ressentir.

Mon Dieu, je veux la contrôler, la faire mienne pour l'éternité. Peut-être alors serais-je libéré de cette dépendance.

Je ne peux pas permettre qu'elle ait autant de pouvoir sur moi. Je dois arrêter cela. Je vais faire cesser cela.

_**GW- Ginny Weasley – GW**_

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis assise là à regarder mon livre de Potions. Probablement depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, mais je ne me souviens pas de la moindre ligne que j'ai lue. Il était ridicule de la part de Dumbledore de croire que je pourrais réussir dans le cours de Potions des cinquième et sixième années. Vieux fou !

Soudain, je ressens un picotement sur ma peau, comme un avertissement que quelqu'un me regarde, et, avant même de relever la tête, je sais qui je vais voir.

Tom. Il est debout à quelques mètres de moi et me fixe. Il a l'air pensif et déterminé. Je n'aime pas la manière avec laquelle il me regarde, je n'aime pas du tout. Il est prêt à faire quelque chose, je peux le sentir. Je le sais.

Je le contemple à nouveau et ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il est beau. Si seulement il n'était pas ce qu'il est. S'il n'était pas ce monstre, alors peut-être pourrions-nous… Non ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de penser cela. Je ne peux pas. Je ne vais pas. C'est une pensée vraiment trop dangereuse, un moyen trop dangereux.

Il ne changera pas. Jamais. Il sera toujours un monstre dangereux.

Je le regarde se rapprocher de moi, il affiche une expression impassible sur son visage aristocratique et je sens la peur qui monte lentement en moi. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je suis simplement effrayée par lui, par ce qu'il me fait ressentir.

« Bonjour, Ginny », dit-il avec sa douce voix tandis qu'il s'assied sur l'herbe à côté de moi.

« Bonjour, Tom », répondis-je pour lui retourner sa salutation.

Cette conversation est vraiment ridicule. Nous agissons comme des personnes normales, mais nous sommes très loin de l'être. Nous sommes damnés, tous les deux, mais bien sûr pour des raisons totalement différentes.

Il est damné en raison de son âme noire, de toutes ces horribles choses qu'il a faites et qu'il fera sans aucun doute dans l'avenir.

Et moi ? Je suis damnée parce que je suis censée l'empêcher de les faire, et parce que je suis sa complice si je n'arrive pas à le changer. Et je ne réussirai pas, il n'y a pas le moindre doute selon moi. Je ne serai pas capable de transformer Tom en un être humain décent. Il restera ce qu'il est. Une bête dangereuse et cruelle. Une puissante bête. Oh, si puissante.

Je soupire et détourne mon regard de Tom pour regarder plutôt le lac.

En fait, ma haine pour Dumbledore a diminué au cours de ces derniers jours, mais j'ai tout à fait le droit de le détester pour ce qu'il a fait. Je crois que j'ai abandonné tout espoir. C'est vraiment une pensée amère parce que ce n'est pas dans ma nature de renoncer. Pourtant, l'espoir peut parfois être un très lourd fardeau à porter.

Je souhaite simplement que Dumbledore vive assez longtemps pour voir quand Tom commencera à montrer sa véritable personnalité. J'espère qu'il pourra voir comment son monde, le monde sorcier, se brisera en mille morceaux par ce qu'il aura fait. J'espère qu'il vivra au moins pendant un certain temps avec la connaissance, le fardeau et la culpabilité que c'est lui qui a déchaîné le diable.

Mais peut-être que je me trompe et qu'il y a encore de l'espoir. Je ne crois pas que Tom changera, mais alors il est probable que Tom et Voldemort s'entretueront l'un l'autre pour la domination. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste comme espoir.

« Que veux-tu, Tom ? », lui demandé-je sans conviction en le regardant du coin des yeux.

Ses yeux se plissent et son expression se durcit, visiblement je l'ai mis en colère avec mon manque d'intérêt. Ne cesserai-je donc jamais de le rendre furieux ? Non, non, je ne pense pas que j'arrêterai car c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Ces petits moments de triomphe quand il perd son calme et je sais que j'en suis la raison. Une toute petite victoire mais une victoire quand même.

« Regarde-moi », demande-t-il froidement, ses yeux noirs me transperçant.

Je ne bouge pas d'un poil, mon regard reste rivé sur le lac devant moi. Je sais que je joue un jeu dangereux. Un jeu que je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre. Mais j'ai besoin de lui, de cette petite rébellion, parce que cela me donne l'impression que je ne suis pas encore morte, que je suis presque libre.

La liberté, un mot si merveilleux, un si beau concept mais qui est absolument impossible pour moi.

Je ne remarque pas quand il sort sa baguette et qu'il la pointe vers moi, mais je l'entends murmurer le sort. Malheureusement c'est déjà trop tard.

« Império ! »

Une impression de voler sur un nuage d'indifférence m'emplit et c'est la plus belle sensation que je puisse imaginer. C'est la chose la plus proche de la liberté que je peux supposer.

_Regarde-moi ! _

Cette fois, j'obéis sans hésitation à l'ordre de Tom et le regarde dans ses yeux noirs. Je ne ressens rien et ne veux pas arrêter cela, puis la sensation disparaît et toutes mes émotions me retombent dessus. Je réalise ce qu'il s'est passé et que c'est Tom qui vient juste de me faire ça. Cela m'atteint comme un coup et je le regarde avec des yeux ronds, incapable de croire qu'il a osé me jeter ce sortilège. L'expression toute contente qu'il affiche sur son visage me met tellement en colère que cela me fait presque mal physiquement.

Je le gifle, ne me souciant pas de son avertissement donné il y a quelques jours. Je me lève d'un bond, lui lance un regard furieux et serre les poings.

« Comment oses-tu me mettre sous l'Impérium ? », dis-je avec un ton plein de venin.

Je le regarde se remettre sur ses pieds jusqu'à ce qu'il me domine de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux flamboyant d'une colère à peine retenue. Il saisit mon poignet avec une main ferme et m'attire à lui jusqu'à être pressée contre son corps. Je me débats mais c'est en vain.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus jamais me frapper, Ginny. Je t'avais prévenue mais tu ne m'as pas écouté. Tu continues à tester ma patience et je suis fatigué de cela. Si fatigué. Je dois t'apprendre à tenir ta place et ne vais pas attendre plus longtemps », murmure-t-il doucement. Sa voix sonne très douce mais ses paroles sont comme du poison.

Je me sens aussitôt malade et j'ai peur, vraiment peur. Je le fixe avec des yeux ronds et peux clairement voir mon regard plein de terreur dans ses orbes noirs.

Un petit sourire narquois plisse ses lèvres.

« Cette peur, belle peur. Si tu pouvais simplement arrêter de me fixer comme cela, alors peut-être tes yeux cesseraient-ils de hanter mes rêves », chuchote-t-il, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de mon oreille et son souffle chatouillant ma peau.

Mais ses paroles, oh oui, ses paroles me donnent froid dans le dos. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut dire et je ne pense pas que je veuille vraiment le savoir, mais je sais que je dois faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour l'apaiser, car ce n'est plus un jeu. Je le sens. Il est maintenant près, très près de perdre son sang-froid, et je ne peux pas laisser cela arriver.

« Tom… Je suis… »

Il pose son index sur mes lèvres pour m'empêcher d'en dire plus.

« Chut… Il est trop tard pour cela, ma douce Ginny. Je vais t'apprendre à me respecter », dit-il dans un faible murmure, ses yeux perçant les miens, et je pense que je vais cesser de respirer à chaque instant.

Je sens mes yeux qui se remplissent de larmes de peur et de désespoir. Je dois faire quelque chose. Je dois m'enfuir. Sans y penser, je lève mon genou et l'enfonce dans l'aine de Tom. Il me relâche et tombe à genoux, son visage contorsionné par la douleur.

Je saisis ma chance et commence à courir vers le château afin de m'éloigner de lui. Je ne regarde pas une seule fois en arrière, parce que je sais que si je le fais, je verrais la fureur dans ses yeux noirs et que je ne pourrais plus courir. Je suis morte de peur et ne peut laisser cela arriver.

Cours, continue à courir, me dis-je à moi-même. Et je cours vite, aussi vite que je le peux, comme si ma vie en dépendait, mais cela n'est pas suffisant.

J'entends le sort quelques secondes avant qu'il ne m'atteigne. « Império ! »

Je trébuche un peu et ralentis. Pourtant, cette fois, cette impression bénie d'indifférence ne vient pas. Cette fois-ci, toutes mes émotions restent et ma tête est claire, mais je suis sous le sortilège de l'Impérium. Je sais cela parce que je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux faire.

_Viens à moi !_

J'entends l'ordre de Tom et, bien que chaque fibre de mon corps lutte contre cela, je me retourne et me dirige vers lui. Ce que je vois dans ses yeux est si terrifiant que je souhaiterais pouvoir ne rien ressentir, que je sois engourdie ou même morte. La mort ne me semblerait pas si terrible par rapport à ce que je peux voir dans les yeux de Tom.

Mon Dieu, je n'ai jamais vu un regard avec autant de colère, plein de fureur incontrôlée. Ses yeux rougeoient presque et leur ressemblance avec ceux de Voldemort est frappante à ce moment-là, il semble encore plus ridicule de croire qu'il puisse lutter contre quelqu'un qui lui est si semblable.

Ma peur menace de m'étouffer et mon cœur bat tellement vite que cela me fait mal. Cependant, je sais que cette douleur ne sera rien en comparaison de celle que je vais bientôt expérimenter. Et si l'expression de Tom est une indication, je serais contente si je suis encore en vie après.

J'arrive à ses côtés, et vu la manière avec laquelle il me regarde, mon corps se met à trembler. Il se penche vers moi et porte sa bouche près de mon oreille.

« Maintenant, il est temps pour nous de trouver un endroit où personne ne nous dérangera, n'est-ce pas ? », chuchote-t-il.

Je le regarde avec horreur et essaie de plaider avec mes yeux mais il ne connaît pas la pitié.

_Suis-moi !_

Sans hésitation, je le suis, bien que je lutte contre le sortilège de toutes mes forces, mais je ne peux rien faire.

Mon Dieu, aidez-moi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

J'espère que l'histoire continue à vous plaire. Laissez-moi vos impressions.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	6. Haine

**Un grand merci à Nynaeve-98, Elysabeth, Vozrozhdenyie, MarineD, Justiine, RUBIKA666 et Mm qui ont laissé une review pour le cinquième chapitre de cette histoire. Continuez, car c'est ma seule récompense pour mon travail de traduction.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Auteur** : Sephora85

**Titre en anglais** : Deadly Saviour

**Titre en français** : Sauveur mortel

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Beta Reader** : Lily Petite Etoile, qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet **: En raison d'une nouvelle prophétie disant que Voldemort ne peut être vaincu que par lui-même, Dumbledore ramène à la vie le souvenir de Tom Jedusor, croyant que le garçon les aidera dans leur combat contre son futur lui-même. Cependant, Ginny craint que Tom ne puisse n'être qu'un monstre encore plus mauvais que Voldemort ne l'ait jamais été.

**Remarque de l'auteur** : L'histoire se situe après les évènements du Département des Mystères et Ginny Weasley a les yeux verts.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**SAUVEUR MORTEL**

**Chapitre 6 : Haine**

_**GW – Ginny Weasley – GW**_

Ma vision est floue tandis que je suis Tom comme un gentil petit toutou obéissant. Je passe devant les autres étudiants et même devant les enseignants, mais aucun d'entre eux ne remarque que je n'agis pas de mon propre gré. Mon Dieu, pourquoi personne n'aide-t-il pas ? Je veux leur crier dessus afin qu'ils me regardent, mais mes lèvres restent scellées.

Je vois que Tom me mène en haut et non en bas dans les donjons comme je l'avais prévu, et je ne connais pas le couloir dans lequel nous marchons. Je sens la peur qui monte en moi, qui m'empêche presque de respirer, et je souhaiterais presque m'étouffer jusqu'à la mort.

_« Attends-moi ici ! » _

J'entends l'ordre de Tom et sans hésitation mon corps obéit, qu'alors qu'intérieurement je me crie qu'il faut que je coure, mais c'est inutile. Je ne peux pas lutter contre le sort car je ne suis pas assez forte, d'ailleurs comment pourrais-je l'être pour contrecarrer un sortilège jeté par le plus puissant sorcier au monde ? Je suis prisonnière de mon propre corps et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire à ce sujet.

Je regarde avec une inquiétude croissante Tom ouvrir la porte en bois qui mène à une salle de classe déserte que je n'ai jamais vue auparavant. Celle-ci est pleine de poussière et de toiles d'araignées et il n'y a ni chaises ni tables à l'intérieur.

_« Viens ! »_

Sa voix est terriblement glaciale et elle me rend malade. J'essaie de nouveau de lutter contre le sort, de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps, mais même si je tente d'y résister, je suis quand même Tom dans la pièce. Je le regarde verrouiller la porte et lancer un Silencio sur la salle de classe, et à cet instant précis, je veux simplement pousser un hurlement de pure panique.

Je me trouve au milieu de la pièce et attends que quelque chose se produise. Tom me tourne le dos et regarde vers l'extérieur à travers la fenêtre.

Lentement, il se retourne vers moi, ses yeux me brûlent et je regrette qu'il n'ait pas continué à me montrer son dos car je n'aurais pas été obligée de regarder dans ses yeux noirs haineux.

Un petit sourire plisse ses lèvres, celui-ci est si froid, si vide de joie, qu'il me donne froid dans le dos.

« Que suis-je supposé faire avec toi, ma douce Ginny ? », murmure-t-il d'un ton doux mais il est facile de déceler la menace derrière ce voile de douceur.

Je sais qu'il n'attend pas de réponse de ma part, parce que, s'il l'avait voulu, le sort m'aurait déjà forcée à lui répondre. Je reste donc devant lui et attends peureusement ce qu'il a prévu pour moi. Je suis certaine que ce ne sera pas agréable, pas du tout même, et espère seulement que tout se terminera très bientôt.

« Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi ressemblaient tes formes sous toutes ces couches de vêtements, si tu avais des taches de rousseur partout sur ton corps et comment était ta peau », dit-il soudainement, ses yeux errant lentement de bas en haut sur moi.

Je frissonne quand je m'imagine ce qu'il pourrait vouloir dire. Il ne peut pas… Il ne ferait pas ce que je pense, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire narquois sur son visage me dit tout ce que je dois savoir, et j'aimerais seulement pouvoir m'enfuir. Je suis tellement effrayée de savoir jusqu'où il est prêt à aller. C'est un monstre et il ne connaît aucune pitié, mais peut-être a-t-il un peu de compassion cachée au plus profond de son âme noire.

_« Déshabille-toi ! »_

Je ne peux pas croire qu'il exige une telle chose de moi, et je le fixe alors que je lutte de toutes mes forces contre le sort qui essaie de m'obliger à obéir. Mon corps commence à trembler sous l'effort, mais je continue à résister à son ordre ; mais très lentement cela devient douloureux pour moi, cependant, je préfère souffrir que de me retrouver nue devant lui.

« Déshabille-toi maintenant ! », rugit-il de colère et un autre sort me frappe. Ce dernier semble renforcer l'Impérium parce que désormais j'exécute ce qu'il m'ordonne de faire.

Je ne peux pas empêcher mes mains de se poser sur mon chemisier et elles commencent à déboutonner les boutons l'un après l'autre. Je peux sentir les yeux de Tom sur moi, et il me contemple en affichant un sourire narquois sur son visage. J'aimerais lui faire du mal ou même mieux, le tuer. Je rougis profondément quand je retire mon vêtement et veux croiser les bras devant ma poitrine, mais le sort m'en empêche. Je me sens extrêmement impuissante.

_« Déshabille-toi »_, répète Tom.

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux mais les retiens. Je ne vais pas lui donner la satisfaction de voir à quel point je me sens humiliée. J'ôte ma jupe, et maintenant il ne me reste plus que mes sous-vêtements. Je peux sentir le regard de Tom posé sur moi, celui-ci me brûle presque la peau du fait de son intensité. Je me sens si vulnérable et si gênée que je voudrais simplement aller me cacher et ne jamais ressortir.

Je peux difficilement respirer en raison de ma peur quand Tom commence à s'approcher de moi, ses yeux pleins de convoitise et de désir. Il y en a tant dans ceux-ci que je voudrais seulement m'en aller. _Mon Dieu, s'il vous plaît, ne le laissez pas me faire du mal_, me dis-je en l'implorant intérieurement.

_« Regarde-moi ! »_

Je lève immédiatement la tête et le fixe au fond des yeux, nos corps ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le fin tissu de sa robe touche ma peau et cela me fait frissonner. Son regard est tellement intense quand il me regarde. J'aimerais seulement pouvoir me détourner de celui-ci, mais je ne peux pas. Il étend son bras, touche ma taille avec ses mains et je me raidis. Je veux me débattre mais mon corps reste immobile, même si son toucher semble me brûler.

Autrefois, je me demandais à quoi ressemblait celui-ci et je l'ai pendant longtemps désiré, mais maintenant il me traite comme une esclave. Je ne peux pas supporter sa main sur ma peau. Peut-il croire que j'aime être forcée, que j'aurais plus de respect pour lui après avoir été traitée de cette manière ?

Ses deux mains sont posées sur ma taille et il est tellement près que nos lèvres se touchent presque. J'ai peur qu'il veuille me violer, me faire du mal. Je sens les premières larmes couler sur mes joues et ne peux pas les empêcher de tomber. Si je pouvais seulement bouger… mais je ne le peux pas.

Il me regarde avec une expression bizarre et je n'essaie même pas de lire ses émotions car elles me sont étrangères et cela serait vain de toute façon. Il n'enlève pas ses mains de ma taille et nous restons ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant que soudainement il laisse échapper un souffle rauque, puis brusquement il se retourne. Il pointe sa baguette vers moi et je m'enlace pour faire face à la douleur, mais il lève simplement l'Impérium qu'il m'a jeté. Je suis donc libre. Je prends une profonde inspiration, incapable de croire qu'il m'a enlevé le sortilège et qu'il n'a pas été plus loin que de me toucher la taille.

J'attrape ma jupe et mon chemisier qui sont à terre et me rhabille en vitesse tandis que Tom me tourne encore le dos.

Je finis juste de passer ma jupe quand Tom se retourne et me regarde avec une expression calme, mais je ne peux pas supporter cela. Comment ose-t-il avoir l'air posé après ce qu'il vient de me faire ?

« Si tu crois, si tu crois _vraiment_ que tu peux gagner mon respect en me traitant comme ça, Tom, tu te trompes lourdement », murmuré-je durement en avalant la honte et la gêne qui me submergent. « Tu n'es qu'un semblant de grand sorcier. Un lâche qui a besoin de s'affirmer en faisant du mal aux autres. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un salaud pathétique, Tom ! »

Ma respiration est rauque et j'ai l'impression d'avoir envie de vomir à chaque instant, mais cette fois je ne céderai pas. Si je le laisse gagner cette lutte pour le pouvoir, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. Si je veux pouvoir me regarder dans une glace, si je veux avoir encore un peu de fierté et de respect pour moi-même, je dois le défier, lui montrer que les autres êtres humains ont des sentiments et des droits, et qu'ils ne doivent pas être considérés comme des pions dans son jeu.

Le visage de Tom est encore plus pâle que d'habitude, seuls ses yeux rougeoient d'une fureur débridée. Il ressemble à peine à un homme avec son visage extrêmement contorsionné par la colère. J'avale la boule qui monte dans ma gorge et lève mon regard plein de défi afin de le fixer au fond des yeux.

« Comment m'as-tu appelé ? », demande Tom dans un faible murmure, sa voix dangereusement froide, pleine de menace et de fureur. Le simple fait de l'entendre parler ainsi me donne la chair de poule.

Je déglutis et relève mon menton avec détermination. Je sens mes lèvres trembler légèrement mais me force à prononcer ce qui doit être dit.

« Je t'ai traité de lâche, de salaud pathétique, de semblant de grand… » Je ne peux pas terminer ma phrase afin d'énoncer la dernière insulte.

Tom lève sa baguette et prononce un mot qui m'envoie valser à terre et qui me secoue de douleur.

« Endoloris ! »

Je m'entends crier à l'agonie, mon corps se tortille sur le sol froid en pierre. J'ai l'impression d'être brûlée vive, d'être écorchée par des milliers de couteaux, que ma peau est arrachée de mon corps. Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de douleur auparavant, et lentement le monde disparaît de ma vue. Tous mes sens sont capturés par cette agonie cruelle. Cela fait mal, si mal que je peux à peine respirer.

Je sens qu'on lève le sortilège de sur moi, mais mon corps continue à avoir des soubresauts et je m'entends gémir comme un petit enfant. Lentement, trop lentement, la douleur diminue et mon organisme meurtri se calme jusqu'à ce que je sois allongée, immobile sur le sol avec une respiration saccadée. Mes yeux sont clos, mes sens reviennent, et désormais je peux constater que des larmes coulent le long de mes joues et que je sanglote en silence. Je doute que mes jambes puissent me porter, mais je sais que je ne peux pas rester allongée à jamais à terre.

Doucement, très doucement, j'ouvre les yeux. Ma vision d'abord floue redevient nette petit à petit jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir la pierre grise en face en moi. Je respire profondément par le nez avant de prendre appui sur mes mains pour me redresser jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve à genoux. Je me sens fatiguée, tellement fatiguée et épuisée que je voudrais juste aller me coucher et ne jamais me relever. Je prends une autre inspiration avant d'oser lever les yeux et de regarder Tom.

Il respire difficilement par le nez, ses yeux noirs ne sont que des billes pleines de… fureur. Oui, il y a encore beaucoup de fureur dans ceux-ci, mais désormais il y a autre chose en eux. Je n'arrive pas à reconnaître cette émotion qui tourbillonne dans ses yeux et je ne le veux pas. Je ne veux plus essayer de le comprendre. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui. Je veux juste oublier qu'il ait jamais existé.

Mon Dieu, que j'aimerais qu'il n'ait jamais quitté les confins du journal. J'aimerais qu'il soit resté à jamais prisonnier de celui-ci. J'aimerais ne jamais l'avoir rencontré. J'aimerais qu'il soit mort. Je ressens tant de haine quand je contemple ce visage pâle et aristocratique que j'ai peur qu'elle me brûle intérieurement en raison de son intensité. Tant de haine, plus de haine que je n'ai jamais ressenti auparavant.

Mon Dieu, je le déteste tant pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait, et me déteste moi-même de n'avoir pas pu l'oublier, pour avoir ce sentiment de haine en moi, mais pas seulement celui-ci car je ressens également de la pitié, de la déception et même un tout petit peu d'affection.

Jamais, dans toute ma vie, je ne pardonnerai à Dumbledore pour ce qu'il a fait. J'espère qu'il va souffrir autant que je suis en train de le faire, tout comme tout le monde souffrira lorsque Tom aura regagné sa pleine puissance.

Je tremble et mes jambes peuvent à peine me soutenir quand je me remets sur mes pieds tout en continuant à fixer Tom. Sa baguette n'est plus dirigée vers moi mais je m'en moquerais si c'était encore le cas. J'ai dépassé ce stade. J'ai un goût de sang sur mes lèvres car je me suis probablement mordue tandis que je hurlais à l'agonie et je lèche le liquide acide sur mes lèvres sèches.

Les yeux de Tom se posent pendant un instant sur ma bouche avant de regarder de nouveau au fond des miens. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment décrire le regard qu'il me donne. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre que Tom, je dirais qu'il se sent coupable, mais je sais que Tom n'est pas capable d'avoir une telle émotion. C'est un monstre qui ne ressent aucun remord ou culpabilité pour ses agissements. Alors que les autres gens auraient un cœur plein de compassion et d'amour, celui de Tom n'a qu'un énorme trou noir.

Je me lèche de nouveau les lèvres, rassemble tout mon courage. Je sens encore les larmes couler le long de mes joues mais je ne les essuie pas. Je fixe Tom avec un regard plein de haine avant de commencer à parler.

« Peu importe ce que tu me feras, Tom. Tu ne gagneras jamais mon respect et encore moins ma loyauté. Tu ne connais pas la moindre chose à propos des êtres humains et comment on doit les traiter, et tu continues à penser que tu serais capable de les diriger. Tu es voué à l'échec, et quand cela arrivera, je serai là pour regarder ta chute et je sourirai parce que tu le mériteras. Tu ne seras jamais un grand sorcier, Tom, parce que tu ne connais pas la moindre chose à propos de la grandeur. Je te déteste. Mon Dieu, je te déteste tant ! »

Son visage est vide de toute émotion, il n'y a même pas la fureur à laquelle je m'attendais. Je me retourne, me dirige lentement vers la porte et saisis la poignée.

« Laisse-moi sortir, Tom », murmuré-je d'une voix tremblante, et j'ai impression que je vais bientôt m'effondrer.

A ma grande surprise, j'entends la porte qui se déverrouille un moment après ma demande. Puis, sans hésitation, je quitte la pièce et me précipite à travers les couloirs du château. J'aimerais ne jamais le revoir, mais je sais que Dumbledore ne le permettra pas. Tom et Dumblerore sèment la pagaille dans ma vie et je les déteste pour cela.

Je les déteste tous les deux.

_**TJ – Tom Jedusor - TJ**_

Je la regarde se précipiter hors de la salle de classe, me laissant seul avec mes pensées et mes émotions, émotions que je ne comprends plus.

Je ne peux pas oublier la douceur et la beauté de sa peau. Je veux simplement la toucher, la faire mienne, et je pouvais faire tout cela et elle n'aurait pas résisté. Elle n'a pas pu le faire en raison du sortilège, mais curieusement ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je n'aime pas voir Ginny sous l'emprise de l'Impérium, elle rappelle alors Pansy, une marionnette obéissante, et ce n'est pas du tout la Ginny que je connais.

Je veux voir son tempérament fougueux, le tourbillon des émotions et le désir au fond de ses yeux. J'ai toujours aimé voir la peur dans ceux-ci et ils sont toujours délicieusement pleins de crainte, mais cette fois ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, ce dont j'avais besoin.

Que m'a-t-elle fait ? Je pouvais la prendre, mais tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser c'était à quel point ce serait mieux si elle me voulait, si elle ne pouvait pas me résister parce qu'elle me désire et qu'elle veut être près de moi.

Mais comment puis-je faire pour qu'elle me veuille, me désire, car même l'Impérium ne peut pas obliger une personne à ressentir cela ? Existe-t-il un sort qui ferait que Ginny désire mon toucher ?

Je grogne de colère à cette simple pensée. Je ne devrais pas me préoccuper de la voir accepter ou non mon contact. Je devrais prendre ce que je veux et ne pas me soucier d'elle. Je suis le plus puissant sorcier au monde, elle devrait être heureuse que je la regarde.

Je pourrais de nouveau la soumettre à l'Impérium et saisir cette opportunité, mais je ne peux que penser à quel point j'ai détesté la voir si contrôlée, si obéissante. Il n'y avait pas ce feu désirable dans ses yeux qui semble m'attirer sans cesse vers elle.

De plus, j'ai détesté l'entendre crier et la voir se tordre de douleur. Mais j'aurais dû apprécier sa peine, savourer ses hurlements.

Que me fait-elle ? Je ne devrais pas me soucier si je lui fais mal, si elle crie. Je devrais même plutôt aimer cela.

Que diable m'a-t-elle donc fait ? Je ne peux pas me laisser contrôler par elle ou par quiconque, et encore moins par une simple fille. Je suis trop puissant pour cela.

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pense qu'à elle ? Elle n'est pas particulière, même pas du tout particulière, il y a suffisamment d'autres femmes qui feraient tout pour être ma maîtresse. Mais aucune de ces femmes n'est comme Ginny, qui est si pleine de passion, de feu, de loyauté et de détermination.

Je laisse échapper un grondement et sors ma baguette, ma respiration devient rauque. Il y a tant de colère en moi, cela menace de me consumer. Tant de fureur en moi, envers Ginny et contre moi-même.

Je pointe ma baguette vers un papillon de nuit qui vole à quelques centimètres de moi.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Je regarde la manière avec laquelle il tombe à terre, mais je ne me sens pas mieux, alors que je le devrais ! Tuer les autres, leur faire du mal, me fait aller mieux, mais je n'arrive pas à m'ôter Ginny de la tête !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a fait ?

Je commence à jeter des sorts coup sur coup sur les murs, je les brûle, leur fais des trous, mais cela ne m'aide pas. Plus rien ne semble m'aider !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que l'histoire continue à vous plaire. Merci de me laisser une petite review.

Je vous donne rendez-vous en septembre pour la suite, car je pars d'ici quelques jours en vacances et ne reviendrai à mon domicile qu'à la fin du mois d'août.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	7. Pouvoir

**Un grand merci à céline, kloria, SherPrune, lunastrelle, xMathiie, Marilne Black, MarineD, Justiine et TheDrEamSpEcTraL qui ont laissé une review pour le sixième chapitre de cette histoire. Continuez, car c'est ma seule récompense pour mon travail de traduction.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Auteur** : Sephora85

**Titre en anglais** : Deadly Saviour

**Titre en français** : Sauveur mortel

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Beta Reader** : Lily Petite Etoile, qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet **: En raison d'une nouvelle prophétie disant que Voldemort ne peut être vaincu que par lui-même, Dumbledore ramène à la vie le souvenir de Tom Jedusor, croyant que le garçon les aidera dans leur combat contre son futur lui-même. Cependant, Ginny craint que Tom ne puisse n'être qu'un monstre encore plus mauvais que Voldemort ne l'ait jamais été.

**Remarque de l'auteur** : L'histoire se situe après les évènements du Département des Mystères et Ginny Weasley a les yeux verts.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**SAUVEUR MORTEL**

Chapitre 7 : Pouvoir

_**GW – Ginny Weasley – GW**_

J'essaie de me calmer, d'empêcher mon corps de trembler. La douleur est passée mais n'est pas encore oubliée. Jamais de toute ma vie je n'ai ressenti de telles souffrances.

Je me précipite en direction de la gargouille de pierre qui mène au bureau de Dumbledore. J'ai besoin de le voir maintenant, lui dire qu'il ne sera pas en mesure de contrôler Tom, que je ne peux pas changer un garçon qui est déjà plus un monstre qu'un être humain. Je m'arrête devant celle-ci car je ne connais pas le mot de passe, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire des essais afin de le découvrir.

« Laisse-moi entrer », dis-je en ayant toujours un goût de sang dans ma bouche. Je prends une profonde inspiration et essaie de bannir cette immense sensation de nausée qui menace de m'envahir.

Un moment plus tard, la gargouille cède la place à un escalier en spirale que je monte en hâte. Je pousse la porte et entre dans le bureau du directeur. Je suis un peu surprise quand je constate que Rogue est également là.

« Ahh ... Mademoiselle Weasley », dit Dumbledore agréablement. Un froncement de sourcils apparaît sur son visage quand il regarde le mien, probablement en raison du sang sur celui-ci.

« Cela ne marchera pas», dis-je. « Personne ne peut le changer. Il n'est rien d'autre qu'un monstre, un monstre plein de haine qui ne connaît pas la compassion, la pitié ou l'amour. Il ne peut pas être contrôlé. C'est vain. »

Dumbledore sourit légèrement tandis que Rogue me regarde sans aucune expression. Il doit probablement penser que je suis juste une stupide fille.

Je veux leur crier dessous, leur faire comprendre que nous sommes tous condamnés, mais je n'ai pas l'énergie pour le faire.

« Mademoiselle Weasley, soyez assurée que j'ai les moyens nécessaires pour maintenir Tom sous contrôle », murmure calmement Dumbledore. Il a l'air convaincu par ses paroles, il n'y a pas la moindre trace de doute visible sur son visage. Peut-être croit-il vraiment qu'il peut contrôler Tom avec quelque moyen dont il peut disposer, mais moi, pour ma part, je n'y crois pas. Je ne pense pas que quiconque, ou quoi que ce soit, soit capable de contrôler Tom.

« Je ne peux pas vous aider », dis-je d'un air fatigué. « Il ne me laisse pas le changer. »

Dumbledore me regarde par dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune, ses yeux scintillant joyeusement. « Je crois que vous sous-estimez votre influence sur Tom. »

Je ne prends pas la peine de lui dire que Tom vient de me jeter des Doloris et qu'un tel comportement ne présage rien de bon. C'est vain. Dumbledore veut croire que son plan va marcher et nul ne peut le convaincre du contraire.

« Vous avez l'air fatiguée, Mademoiselle Weasley. Allez vous reposer », suggère-t-il avec son ton paternaliste que je méprise tant.

Je me retourne seulement et quitte la pièce avec un sentiment de vide, de désespoir absolu en moi.

_**GW - Ginny Weasley - GW**_

Je suis assise à la table des Gryffondors, mâchant avec peu d'enthousiasme un morceau de pain grillé tout en regardant mes camarades de Maison apprécier leur dinner. Près de deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis que Tom a utilisé le sortilège du Doloris sur moi et je ne lui ai pas parlé une seule fois depuis ce jour-là.

Il ne s'est pas approché de moi, sa fierté l'arrêtait, mais je peux sentir son regard constamment posé sur moi, ses yeux me transpercent. Cela me donne des frissons, mais en même temps, cela me donne presque un sentiment de puissance de savoir qu'il semble incapable de m'oublier.

J'ai perdu du poids, même Ron l'a remarqué, et maintenant Harry et lui me surveillent tout le temps. Je sais que Ron n'a pas la moindre idée que Tom en est la raison mais Hermione est plus perspicace que mon frère. J'ai remarqué qu'elle nous observait, Tom et moi, assez souvent. Je me demande combien de temps il faudra aux autres pour qu'ils suspectent quelque chose. Je pense que cela dérange beaucoup Harry qu'il ne puisse pas parler de Tom avec ses deux plus proches amis, mais le Serment Inviolable nous lie tous les deux.

Je remarque comment Harry plisse ses yeux et comment son corps se raidit. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner vers la table des Serpentards pour savoir que Tom doit en être la raison.

Je peux sentir sa présence derrière moi avant même qu'il commence à parler mais je ne me retourne pas.

« J'ai besoin de te parler», dit-il sur un ton qui pourrait être interprété comme une demande, mais je le connais mieux que quiconque. Tom ne demande jamais, il ordonne, exige, impose. Le mot 'demande' lui est étranger. Jamais ses lèvres ne prononceront une demande, j'en suis tout à fait certaine.

« Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas te parler », marmonne Harry en regardant Tom avec des yeux pleins de haine. Ron lève les yeux de son assiette en entendant le ton d'Harry et lance également un regard furieux à Tom.

L'air autour de moi semble se rafraîchir et je peux presque sentir la colère émanant de Tom. Je donne à Harry un sourire forcé, en espérant qu'il ne voie pas à travers moi, et je me lève du banc. « C'est bon, Harry. Je suis sûre que cela ne durera pas trop longtemps. Nous avons cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et Rogue n'apprécie pas les retards », dis-je sur un ton neutre, alors qu'intérieurement je frissonne à l'idée d'avoir à parler à Tom. Je me tourne et essaie d'éviter ses yeux parce que je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je regardais au fond de ces pupilles noires.

Elles semblent avoir un étrange effet sur moi, même quand il n'utilise pas le sortilège de l'Impérium.

Je sens les yeux de beaucoup de gens posés sur moi tandis que je suis Tom hors de la salle. Il ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'il me mène en haut d'une des tours, et un sentiment de malaise commence à se répandre à travers moi, mais j'essaie de ne pas le laisser transparaître. Nous arrivons en face d'une porte en bois et Tom l'ouvre avec un mouvement de sa main, pour un simple sort comme Alohomora il n'a même pas besoin de baguette. J'essaie de ne pas montrer mon admiration envers ses aptitudes, parce que je suis toujours en colère contre lui et je ne veux pas le rendre suffisant.

La porte donne sur un balcon qui surplombe le parc, et pendant un moment je me demande s'il va me pousser vers le bas, mais c'est une pensée stupide. S'il voulait me tuer, il utiliserait sa baguette au lieu de me balancer à partir d'un balcon comme un Moldu.

Je frissonne quand j'entends la porte qui se referme derrière moi. Je ne peux pas empêcher la peur de monter en moi quand je me retrouve seule avec Tom sur le balcon. Il ne me regarde pas mais contemple le parc. Finalement, il se retourne, me fixe avec une expression étrange, une expression qui ne va pas sur son visage. Sa main se porte dans une poche de sa robe, et je pense qu'il va saisir sa baguette. Je sourcille et il le remarque, mais ne dit rien. Il en retire quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas le voir car il l'a au creux de sa main. Je le regarde avec appréhension se diriger vers moi, s'arrêtant lorsque nos corps se touchent presque.

Je pousse un petit cri plein de surprise quand il ouvre la main pour révéler la présence d'un bracelet qui se compose de plusieurs dizaines d'émeraudes qui scintillent dans le magnifique coucher de soleil. Je sais que c'est pour moi, que le bracelet est sa façon de s'excuser.

Il ne sait pas comment présenter ses excuses. Je ne pense pas que les mots 'Je suis désolé' quitteront jamais ses lèvres.

Je le regarde me mettre le bracelet autour de mon poignet, avant prendre ma main, la porter à ses lèvres et de la baiser doucement. Je ferme les yeux pendant un instant, me permets d'apprécier la sensation de ses lèvres, de prétendre que c'était le baiser d'un amoureux. Je relâche lentement ma respiration et tout doucement j'ouvre les yeux et regarde les orbes noirs de Tom.

Jamais je n'ai autant voulu le comprendre, savoir ce qui se cache derrière ces reflets noirs sans émotion et son visage aristocratique, mais en même temps j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais y trouver. Tom est une de ces énigmes qui doit rester sans solution, c'est mieux ainsi. Tant que je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense, tant que je ne sais pas qui il est vraiment, je peux toujours faire semblant, je peux toujours espérer qu'il existe un être humain caché au plus profond de lui.

Il marche lentement tout autour de moi jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine se presse contre mon dos puis nous restons ainsi tous les deux à contempler le coucher de soleil qui teint le ciel d'une couleur rouge sang. Je me recule même légèrement, incapable de m'empêcher de rechercher sa proximité. C'est comme si je ne pouvais pas lui échapper, peu importe mes tentatives.

« Ginny, ce monde sera le mien. A moi seul », dit-il dans un doux murmure tandis que son souffle caresse mon cou avant que ses lèvres descendent sur ma peau. Je laisse mes yeux se fermer, la sensation de ses lèvres douces contre ma gorge fait frissonner ma peau.

Je ne doute pas de ses paroles. Ce monde va tomber dans l'obscurité, une obscurité pire que tout ce que connaissent les sorciers.

Ce monde sombrera dans les ténèbres et je tomberai avec lui.

_**GW - Ginny Weasley - GW **_

Après un temps qui semble avoir duré une éternité, nous retournons au château et nous dirigeons dans les donjons vers le cours de DCFM. Lorsque nous pénétrons dans la pièce, je sens les yeux d'Harry se poser sur moi et lui adresse un petit sourire. Les autres sixième année ne font plus attention à moi car ils ont désormais l'habitude de voir une cinquième année se joindre à leur cours.

« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour être en retard », déclare Rogue doucement. Je lui lance un regard furieux mais ne dis rien. Il n'a pas déduit de points pour Serpentard, alors que Tom est entré dans la classe avec moi.

Je m'assieds à côté de Tom et essaie de ne pas montrer ma colère. À mon grand étonnement, Tom semble tout aussi furieux que moi à propos de la déduction de points. Il semble qu'il soit encore assez protecteur quand il s'agit de moi.

« Nous allons utiliser ce cours pour pratiquer le duel », explique Rogue, en faisant signe à tout le monde de se lever avant qu'il ne déplace les tables et les chaises sur le côté d'un coup de baguette. « Y a-t-il des volontaires? », demande-t-il d'un air moqueur, ses yeux se posant sur Tom pendant un instant.

Tom a un sourire narquois et s'avance.

« Très bien», murmure Rogue doucement.

« Je veux me battre en duel avec lui », gronde soudain Harry, sa baguette à la main et avec une expression pleine de détermination sur son visage. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il veuille jouer au héros?

Le plus cruel des sourires apparaît sur les lèvres de Tom, ses yeux scintillent d'excitation comme un onyx au soleil.

« Non! », dis-je, paniquée, mais Tom et Harry sont déjà face-à-face au milieu de la salle en train d'échanger des regards furieux et pleins de haine. Rogue regarde tout cela avec un intérêt mitigé, comme s'il était en train d'observer une de ses expériences en Potions. Déteste-t-il autant Harry qu'il veuille le voir blessé ou même tué ?

Hermione semble aussi inquiète que moi et elle joue nerveusement avec ses mains, alors qu'elle ne sait même pas tout ce que je sais. Elle pense juste que Tom est talentueux, elle n'a pas la moindre idée que c'est la jeune version de Vous-Savez-Qui, une version encore plus puissante que le jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres.

J'adresse un regard implorant à Tom, et j'espère qu'il comprendra ce que je lui demande.

« À trois », dit Rogue. « Un… deux… trois! »

Tom n'a même pas besoin de lever sa baguette. Il conjure un bouclier avec un simple mouvement de sa main, bloquant ainsi le sort que lui avait envoyé Harry.

Beaucoup de gens sont complètement interloqués, certains ont presque peur.

Tom bloque encore quelques sorts, puis, finalement, il se lasse de faire cela et donne un petit coup de baguette en direction d'Harry qui l'envoie voler à travers la pièce. Je pousse un petit cri quand Harry heurte violement le mur et tombe au sol. Hermione se précipite à ses côtés en un instant et l'aide à se relever. Je veux la rejoindre, mais je sens les yeux de Tom posés sur moi et je sais que Harry serait en danger si je m'occupais de lui.

« Potter a besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie. Apparemment, le 'Survivant' n'est pas aussi talentueux qu'il le pense », murmure Rogue méchamment, mais il semble un peu déçu que Harry ne soit pas plus blessé.

Quand la porte se referme derrière Hermione et Harry, Rogue retourne son attention à la classe.

« Asseyez-vous, je ne veux pas plus de blessures », dit-il froidement.

Quand je prends place à côté de Tom, je le remercie dans un murmure, sachant très bien qu'il aurait pu écraser Harry s'il l'avait voulu. Tom ne réagit d'aucune manière mais je sais qu'il m'a entendue.

« Le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres rend les cours de duel nécessaires, car il est très certainement le plus grand duelliste et le sorcier le plus puissant », explique-t-il également en fixant Tom.

« Il n'est pas le sorcier le plus puissant », objecte doucement Tom avec un petit sourire qui plisse ses lèvres. Je sais que ce n'est pas de bon augure. Tom est d'une étrange humeur et Rogue semble très désireux de le provoquer. « Peut-être que nous devrions tous les deux nous battre en duel, alors nous pourrions voir qui est le plus grand sorcier. »

Quelque chose se met à briller dans les yeux de Rogue. « Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez vaincu Potter en duel que cela signifie que vous pouvez douter de la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres », dit-il d'un air moqueur tandis que la classe écoute la discussion avec une attention soutenue.

« Je ne doute pas de son pouvoir, mais je sais que je suis plus grand que lui », dit Tom d'une voix traînante avec un sourire satisfait, ce qui provoque chez certains étudiants des petits cris de surprise.

« _Il est_ le plus grand, le plus puissant sorcier qui ait jamais existé », rétorque Rogue sur le même ton, son regard osant de nouveau défier Tom.

Je peux sentir la colère croître en Tom. La simple pensée que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, puisse être meilleur, plus fort, plus grand que lui, fait monter celle-ci à des hauteurs infinies. Il fixe Rogue avec des yeux furieux, son corps tremble même légèrement.

Je pousse un petit cri quand soudain le sol commence à trembler, lorsque les pots sur les étagères se mettent à vibrer, lorsque des fissures apparaissent sur les murs de pierre. Les autres étudiants se cachent sous leur pupitre, terrifiés par ce qu'il se passe.

Je peux voir un froncement de sourcils inquiet apparaître sur le front de Rogue quand de plus en plus de pots explosent, lorsque l'air semble se charger d'électricité.

« C'est assez! », siffle Rogue, en colère, en tirant sa propre baguette, mais Tom ne réagit pas, sauf un léger sourire qui plisse ses lèvres.

« Je…», murmure Tom en se levant lentement de sa chaise. « …suis… », son regard est rivé sur la baguette de Rogue qui est pointée vers lui et soudain, celle-ci lui est arrachée des mains avant qu'elle n'aille voler vers Tom qui l'attrape facilement. Rogue semble avoir presque peur pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, et ce simple fait me glace le sang.

Je ne pense pas pouvoir bouger et reste assise sur la chaise à côté de Tom.

« …tellement plus grand que Voldemort », lâche-t-il en prononçant le dernier mot comme si celui-ci lui avait laissé un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche. Il sourit quand les autres sourcillent à l'utilisation du nom tellement craint.

Il ferme les yeux, et le sol commence à trembler si violemment que Rogue est obligé d'agripper son bureau afin de rester debout. La première fenêtre explose avec un bruit épouvantable et les fissures dans les murs s'accentuent. Pendant un instant, je me demande si son indomptable fureur ne va pas tous nous tuer, mais j'entends la porte de la classe qui s'ouvre.

« Je crois que c'est assez, Tom », dit Dumbledore d'un ton calme mais ferme. Aussitôt, l'électricité dans l'air disparaît et le sol arrête de trembler. Je me tourne vers Dumbledore, constate une très légère inquiétude sur son vieux visage et j'ai envie de lui rire au nez. Je veux lui dire que c'est de sa faute, qu'il a créé un monstre, une bête cruelle et puissante.

« Nous devons parler, Tom », suggère le directeur agréablement en donnant à Rogue un brusque signe de la tête. Je vois de la fureur à peine retenue dans les yeux noirs de Tom, mais son visage est entièrement impassible quand il se dirige vers Dumbledore et qu'il le suit hors de la salle de classe.

Dès que la porte se referme, Rogue va chercher sa baguette à la place de Tom et se tourne vers la classe. Il me regarde pendant un instant. « Vous pouvez partir, maintenant », me dit-il froidement. Je fronce les sourcils, confuse, mais n'ose pas objecter. Je rassemble mes affaires et quitte la salle. Tandis que je referme la porte derrière moi, je l'entends crier.

« Oubliette totalus! »

Je m'arrête, mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je suis sûre qu'il exécute ce que Dumbledore lui a demandé. Il ne veut pas que quiconque découvre l'identité de Tom, son apparent pouvoir infini. Il est même prêt à utiliser le sortilège d'Oubliette sur ses étudiants. _La fin justifie les moyens_, les paroles de Dumbledore résonnent dans ma tête.

Je me demande pourquoi Tom s'est arrêté quand Dumbledore lui a demandé de le faire. Qu'est-ce qui maintient Tom sous contrôle? Le directeur semblait être très sûr de lui quand il m'a dit que Tom pouvait être arrêté facilement. Lentement, je marche à travers le château jusqu'à ce que j'arrive en face de la double porte en chêne et je l'ouvre. C'est une belle journée d'automne et l'air frais semble évacuer certaines tensions de mon corps. C'est avec des pas lents que je traverse le parc et me dirige vers le grand lac. Lasse, je soupire lorsque je m'allonge sur l'herbe et regarde la surface calme de l'eau. Ma vie est devenue une telle lutte, une telle charge, que chaque jour ne me semble rien d'autre qu'un combat incessant. L'avenir me semble terriblement sombre, sans espoir, même.

Parfois j'aimerais pouvoir faire un retour en arrière, parfois j'aimerais n'avoir jamais écrit dans le journal de Tom, parfois j'aimerais n'avoir jamais vu son visage aristocratique, son regard hypnotique, parfois j'aimerais pouvoir espérer que je pourrais oublier – que je pourrais l'oublier, lui.

Je laisse mon regard errer sur le parc jusqu'à ce que je le voie. Tom se dirige vers moi, son visage est contorsionné par la fureur, mais je sais que, cette fois, cette colère n'est pas dirigée contre moi. Je ne dis rien quand il s'assied à côté de moi et se met à fixer le grand lac. Je ressens la même électricité tout autour de lui que lorsque nous étions dans la salle de classe. L'eau la plus proche de nous commence bouillonner légèrement, et les oiseaux autour de nous s'arrêtent de chanter. Je risque un coup d'œil vers Tom et vois ses yeux brûler de haine. Je n'ose pas lui parler, sachant qu'il se déchargerait de sa colère sur moi vu son état actuel de fureur infinie.

Les êtres de l'eau commencent à remonter à la surface, essayant de savoir ce qui fait tant bouillonner l'eau. Apparemment, Tom les remarque également, car il sort sa baguette et la pointe vers eux. « Avada Kedavra! », gronde-t-il.

Je pousse son bras sur le côté, et le sort va toucher la surface de l'eau à quelques centimètres des êtres de l'eau au lieu de les tuer. La tête de Tom se tourne vers moi et je sourcille, croyant qu'il va me faire du mal à leur place, mais il me fixe simplement.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela? », demandé-je dans un murmure.

« Parce que je le peux », répond-il, l'air de rien. « Qui pourrait m'arrêter? Personne n'a le pouvoir de me dire quoi faire. Les seules frontières que j'accepte sont celles qui sont fixées par mes propres capacités magiques. »

« Dumbledore a été en mesure de t'arrêter, de sorte qu'il semble avoir un pouvoir sur toi », lui dis-je en le regardant d'un air interrogateur.

Ses lèvres se plissent de dégoût et ses yeux s'enflamment de fureur, il laisse échapper un grondement furieux. « Dumbledore est tellement certain de lui-même, de son plan. Il pense qu'il peut m'arrêter, et même me diriger! », siffle-t-il.

« Mais quel pouvoir a-t-il? », demandé-je en chuchotant, mais vraiment pleine de curiosité.

« Le journal », répond Tom, et un très petit scintillement d'inquiétude, et peut-être même de peur, traverse son regard noir.

« Le journal ? », répété-je, confuse, en fronçant mes sourcils pour réfléchir.

Il se déplace jusqu'à ce que son corps soit juste en face de moi et jusqu'à ce que nous puissions nous regarder l'un l'autre.

« Aussi longtemps qu'il détiendra le journal, il aura un pouvoir sur moi. Il pourrait me tuer en utilisant tout simplement le sortilège de la mort sur celui-ci, ou il pourrait même confiner de nouveau mon esprit dans ce livre », rétorque-t-il, et je suis sûre que cette dernière possibilité l'inquiète encore plus que le fait de mourir.

Il me fait presque pitié d'être si effrayé à l'idée d'être captif dans ce journal qu'il préférerait mourir.

« Je sais qu'il veut m'utiliser pour tuer Voldemort, c'est l'unique raison pour laquelle je suis ici. Je ne pense pas que les plans de Dumbledore me laisseront vivre après que j'ai battu mon autre moi-même. Je pense qu'il a trop peur de mes pouvoirs, et il ne les tolèrera que tant que je n'aurai pas rempli la tâche pour laquelle il m'a ramené à la vie. Puis il mettra fin à celle-ci aussi rapidement qu'il l'a créée », murmure amèrement Tom. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans une telle humeur dépressive.

« Dumbledore ne tuera jamais personne », dis-je, bien que mes paroles manquent de conviction. Avant le début de ce trimestre, j'aurai été certaine qu'elles étaient vraies, mais après tout ce qu'il a fait pour le plus grand bien, je n'en suis plus si sûre.

« Ohh… Ginny, tu sais si peu de choses sur cet homme et sur les hommes en général », déclare-t-il d'un ton paternaliste en laissant son index glisser sur mes joues avant de terminer par mon menton. « Si peu », répète-t-il avant que ses lèvres prennent les miennes.

Je sais que je devrais me débattre, que je devrais le repousser, mais lors de ces derniers instants, il m'a montré qu'il était vulnérable, que même lui avait des craintes et des inquiétudes, et ce soupçon d'humanité dans la plus sombre des âmes m'a redonné un peu d'espoir que je pensais avoir perdu.

Je sais que je suis probablement en train de me mentir à moi-même si je crois qu'il pourrait devenir l'homme que je veux qu'il soit, qu'il pourrait changer, mais me mentir à moi-même n'a jamais été aussi attrayant que maintenant.

Je ferme les yeux et incline légèrement la tête afin qu'il puisse approfondir le baiser. Je sens ses mains sur ma taille tandis qu'il m'attire à lui pour me mettre sur ses genoux. Pendant un instant, je crains qu'il puisse aller de nouveau un peu plus loin, mais lorsque nos lèvres se séparent, il soupire seulement et il se laisse tomber en arrière en m'entraînant avec lui. Ma tête repose sur sa poitrine et quand je me concentre je peux entendre son coeur battre à un rythme soutenu.

Entendre les battements de son coeur, sentir la chaleur de sa peau, écouter sa respiration régulière me donne une curieuse sensation de sécurité, de protection et d'affection.

Il est étrange que c'est la personne qui m'effraie le plus qui est capable me donner une telle impression. Parfois, je pense que cela doit être comme ça, que le destin a décidé à son humeur la plus cruelle que Tom et moi sommes censés être ensemble.

Parfois, je me trouve très près d'accepter cela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre publié par Sephora85. Les lecteurs francophones sont désormais au même stade que les lecteurs anglophones.

J'espère que l'histoire continue à vous plaire.

La suite sera traduite dès que l'auteur aura repris sa plume. En attendant, merci de me laisser une petite review.


End file.
